Changes
by Patalena
Summary: On his 16th birthday Vlad gains his full powers. Though at first he tries to deny his vampiric nature, he begins to settle into his new life. It isn't long before he learns the line between good and evil is easily blurred. Diverges from s2 ep9 & beyond
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is chapter one of what I expect to be a fifteen chapter story, give or take. It's mostly completed with a few minor things I'm still working on. I'm using American dialect and spelling for the sake of consistency in my writing. I apologize in advance if anyone is unhappy about it. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

On the morning of his sixteenth birthday Vlad awoke with a terrible feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. It was the day of his transformation, and his last morning of being even remotely normal. He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if he should even bother getting up – not that it would make any difference. Vlad knew that even if he skipped school his father would drag him downstairs for the transformation whether he was in his pajamas or not. If he only had one day left, he wasn't going to spend it hiding in his bed.

Throwing off his blankets, he got up and opened the heavy window shutters, allowing the early rays of sunlight to pour inside and illuminate the dreary tower room. He took a deep breath of fresh morning air, savoring the warmth of the sun on his face. Sunlight… that's what he was going to miss the most. Soon he wouldn't be able to touch the light without being burned. He held one hand in the sunbeam, turning it over and watching the light play against his skin. No smoke, no pain. Not yet. If only he had more time. Vlad reluctantly turned his back on the sun and went to get dressed.

When Vlad entered the kitchen the Count, Ingrid, Zoltan, and Renfield were already waiting for him. He wished they would have forgotten it was his birthday, but the Count had circled the day on the calendar with bold red ink as a reminder. He was met by a chorus of birthday greetings from all except Ingrid, who ignored him.

"Are you looking forward to your transformation, Master Vlad?" Zoltan asked.

"Of course he's looking forward to it," the Count said, resting his hands on Vlad's shoulders and steering him to a seat at the table. "Today my Vladdy becomes a true vampire. What do you want Renfield to get you for breakfast? Blended leeches? Or maybe a nice fresh rabbit?" The Count sat on the edge of the table rather than his usual chair.

"Sorry, I'm not really hungry," Vlad replied, his stomach turning slightly at the thought of killing a bunny rabbit for breakfast.

"I understand completely." The Count tousled Vlad's hair affectionately. "You're too excited to eat. I felt the same way before my transformation. Tonight we can go out hunting, just you and me."

"You never took me hunting with you when_ I_ was his age," Ingrid grumbled.

Not bothering to look at her, he replied, "And I don't take you hunting now either."

"Stealing livestock doesn't qualify as hunting," she sneered. "And _Vladdy_ will probably faint at the first sight of blood."

Vlad tuned out the snippy argument that followed, slouching in his chair. It was the same as always with them. Ingrid resented Vlad for being the Count's favorite, and made her feelings clear by ridiculing him for his lack of vampiric qualities. Vlad had to agree with Ingrid; she made a better vampire than he would ever be. He checked his watch and stood up from the table. "I'm going to school." But the Count and Ingrid were so busy bickering they didn't hear him. He shook his head as hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and left.

* * *

Vlad was distracted the entire day at school, anxious about the blood mirror that awaited him when he returned home. As he and Robin walked back to the castle Vlad's thoughts were still fixated on the transformation. Robin was in the middle of talking about how he was sure he had failed the history assignment they had turned in that day when he noticed Vlad wasn't paying attention. Robin waved his hand in front of Vlad's face. "Hello? Reality to Vlad. Is anyone there?"

"I'm listening."

"Really?" Robin raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Vlad's feet.

Looking down, Vlad saw that he had walked off the curb and was actually hovering above the street. He cursed and dropped back to the ground. His powers had started to manifest in the last few weeks, and he sometimes forgot to control them. He glanced around, searching for possible witnesses. "You don't think anyone saw, do you?"

"No." Robin seemed to guess the reason behind Vlad's carelessness and asked, "So you're really going through with it? The transformation?"

"What choice do I have? I haven't found a cure, and you remember what happened on Ingrid's sixteenth birthday when she lost her nerve and tried to run." Vlad sighed, looking up the hill to the castle. "It's useless. I'm just going to have to confront the blood mirror and hope for the best."

Robin nudged him lightly with his elbow and smiled. "Don't worry Vlad, It'll be all right - as long as you don't hypnotize me to wear a pink apron like Boris did."

Memories of his cousin Boris after the transformation invaded Vlad's thoughts. They had gotten along well until Boris underwent his transformation, when he became evil and stole power from the blood mirror. Before he was loaded onto the train in restraints Boris warned Vlad that he would also turn evil when his time came. And his time was now. Vlad quickly pushed the unwelcome thought from his mind. He rubbed at his neck and sped up his pace towards the castle. The sun was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot.

They could hear bells tolling inside the castle as they approached, and found the Count waiting for them at the door. "Do you hear that?" It was a rhetorical question; the Count was nearly shouting to be heard. "Those bells have been ringing all day to summon you to your transformation! Where have you been?"

"At school, like I am every day," Vlad said as they stepped inside. The ringing stopped the instant he crossed the threshold.

"School," the Count muttered with exasperation. "At least there won't be any more of that."

* * *

The Count led the way to the blood mirror room beneath the castle. Vlad wore black from head to toe, almost identical to Robin's usual attire. The Count wouldn't hear of him going to the blood mirror in his school clothes, and had pushed him upstairs to change into something 'appropriate', muttering something about no son of his becoming a vampire while looking like a peasant on the feast day of Saint Gertrude.

Robin walked next to Vlad and Ingrid trailed behind, either out of boredom or because she expected him to try to make a run for it. He was glad to have Robin there, even if he didn't share Vlad's feelings about the fate that awaited him.

As they continued down the spiraling stone staircase and damp, torch-lit passageways into the increasingly cold depths of the castle Vlad felt like he was being led to the gallows, each step bringing him closer to his demise. His hope to find a cure had allowed him in some way to deny this day would ever come, but now he had to accept the reality of it: there would be no cure. Vlad's despair distracted him from his surroundings, and he was surprised when they arrived at the large door guarded by two dusty suits of armor.

Ingrid promptly sat down in an alcove and flipped open a copy of Gothmopolitan. "Don't take all day," she snapped at Vlad. "I have better things to do than wait around for you to be ripped to pieces by your reflection."

"Don't listen to her, Vladdy," the Count said. "We Dracula _men_ have always excelled at transformations. Make me proud."

Robin awkwardly patted Vlad's shoulder in what he guessed was supposed to be an encouraging manner. "Good luck, Vlad." Robin moved away and Vlad was left facing the room of the blood mirror. The door opened for him on its own. Without looking back, he took a deep breath and walked through the doorway. He jumped when the heavy door slammed shut behind him with a bang and the heavy beam swung into place on the other side to lock it. Now there was no way out.

The room was the same as Vlad remembered it from the past; nearly empty except for the tall mirror standing at the far side. A few flickering candelabras cast eerie shadows against the walls. He hadn't seen the blood mirror in years, but it too looked the same. The carved dragon head peered at him from the top of the mirror frame as though daring him to come closer. He cautiously approached the mirror, unsure of what would happen next.

Standing in front of the blood mirror, Vlad saw a reflection of himself, but he immediately noticed there was something different about it. His basic features were the same, blue eyes and the 'classic bone structure' the Count was so happy Vlad had inherited, but his skin was much paler than usual. His hair was a different style, a bit shorter than he'd been wearing it lately and combed back. His reflection seemed to stand taller than he did, with an aura of confidence and wearing a smirk that Vlad knew didn't match his expression at the moment. As he stared at his reflection, Vlad had to admit... he looked good.

"What are you staring at?" The reflection spoke suddenly, startling Vlad.

"Sorry, I didn't- It's just that you look different from me." Vlad's reflection had never talked to him before. It was quite unnerving.

"Well what did you expect? A frightened imitation of a breather? Because that's what you look like to me."

"I'm not an 'imitation of a breather', I'm a…" but Vlad couldn't finish the sentence.

"Do you see?" he asked smugly. "I'm the real you – a vampire."

The reflection's eyes glowed red to emphasize his point, and Vlad could see the tips of his fangs when he spoke. He took an involuntary step back from the mirror. "But you look evil."

"That's because I am evil. It comes with the fangs and blood-drinking bit. Is that going to be a problem for us?" he sneered at Vlad.

Vlad cringed inwardly at the way his reflection referred to them as 'us'. "You may be evil but I'm not."

The reflection laughed. "Wrong. We're the same, you and I. Surely you've felt it growing within you these past few weeks… an indefinable craving, a restlessness that you can't subdue." Vlad felt a chill run down his spine, and he was forced to look away. "It's the predatory instinct. It's the bloodlust, and it's a part of you, just like I am. With time you'll come to see the truth."

Vlad drew himself up to his full height and stared into his reflection's eyes. "I'm nothing like you. I go to school and I have friends. I'm not evil. And none of that is going to change. Do you understand me?"

Instead of responding to his question the reflection gave Vlad a fanged grin and said, "I'm getting tired of this mirror. I think it's time for us to get out of here, don't you agree?" He stretched out his hands to push through the glass.

As the mirror distorted and the reflection's ghostly arms broke through, Vlad began to regret not running when he had the chance. The only option left was to stand his ground and take control. Without thinking, Vlad reached out and grabbed his reflection's hands, pushing against them. Almost as soon as they touched Vlad felt a searing pain spread throughout every inch of his body. He may have been screaming but he didn't care; he felt as though his skin had been ripped away and he'd been doused in hot oil. Fortunately enough, he quickly lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter ready. During the editing process I decided I didn't like parts of it so I deleted some sections, edited others, and generally beat the chapter with a stick until it did what I wanted. Also, a big 'thanks' to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I hope this one meets your expectations.

* * *

Vlad emerged from the oblivion to find himself lying flat on his back. With alarm he realized he wasn't breathing, and hastily drew in a deep breath of stale air. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what he was doing there. A glance at his watch showed he had only been unconscious for a few minutes, but he felt as though he was waking up from a very long sleep. He remembered the merging, the agony that made him want to die. All the pain was gone as Vlad got up to look in the mirror again. He stood in front of it but he did not see any form of himself reflected in the glass, only an empty room. Vlad looked down at his hands to find his skin had the same deathly pallor as his reflection. He gingerly put his hands to his mouth and felt his teeth. Two sharp fangs had emerged. It was enough to confirm what he already knew... he was a vampire.

At the other end of the room the door opened of its own accord, granting Vlad his freedom. He flitted across the room and was standing just in front of the doorway as soon as he thought about moving toward it. The new powers would take some getting used to. He cautiously stepped out of the shadows of the blood mirror room and into the entryway.

"Vladimir, my boy! Look at you!" the Count exclaimed. "And in such short time! I expected nothing less from my son and heir."

"No. Way." Ingrid said disbelievingly, looking over the top of her magazine. "Is that really you, breather boy?"

"It's me," Vlad replied. He felt awkward having everyone staring at him.

Robin moved as though to step towards Vlad, then hesitated. "We heard you scream. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, considering." Vlad guessed from his reaction that Robin was wondering if he was still the same person who had entered the blood mirror room. Was he thinking of Boris' transformation?

Ingrid yawned loudly. "I'm bored. You losers can stay here if you want but I'm leaving." She turned on her heel and swept up the stairs.

Pretending he didn't hear her complaint, the Count said, "Let's go, Vladdy. I have a surprise waiting for you!"

As he followed Robin and the Count to the stairs, Vlad took one last look back at the door leading to the blood mirror, once again locked and guarded. At least that was over.

* * *

Back in the great hall, Renfield had decorated everything with red and black balloons and streamers. A small pile of wrapped presents rested on the table. Next to the pile was a large cake with dark chocolate frosting and the words 'happy birthday' scrawled out in shaky letters. Vlad didn't have to guess that Renfield made it himself. He had completely forgotten there would be a party.

Zoltan rolled in from the kitchen wearing a paper party hat. "Master Vladimir! How was your transformation?"

Vlad shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He wasn't sure what else to say.

They all gathered around the table for Vlad to open his presents. "This one's from me." Robin handed Vlad a long, thin box which he quickly ripped the paper from and opened to reveal a black golf umbrella. "It's to keep the sun off if you're outside during the day," Robin explained. "I thought you'd want something like it."

"It's perfect," Vlad said. "Thanks, Robin."

In a short time Vlad had opened every package. He received a new cape from his father, a box of candied cockroaches from Renfield, a pair of socks from Ingrid, and a copy of 'Chicken Blood for the Young Vampire's Soul' from Zoltan. Magda had even sent a decorative picture frame containing a photo of herself with Patrick and Vlad's little half-werewolf brother, Barry.

"Wait, there's one more," the Count said, ringing a silver bell Vlad had not noticed before.

On cue, Renfield came in from the kitchen, leading a white ewe on a leash. The sheep had been sheared recently, and wore a large red bow around her neck. "A sheep?" Vlad asked. He knew what it was for, of course. His first 'victim'. Vlad supposed he should be grateful it wasn't the newspaper delivery boy at the end of the leash.

Just then someone knocked at the door and Vlad silently thanked whoever it was for saving him from his meal. "That'll be my mum and Chloe," Robin said, getting up to let them in. "They wanted to wish Vlad a happy birthday too."

Mrs. Branagh walked in carrying a card and gift bag which she promptly handed to Vlad, saying, "Happy birthday Vlad. I'm sorry only Chloe and I could be here, but Ian and Paul are still at work and Graham was called away for a plumbing emergency."

The sheep bleated, catching Mrs. Branagh's attention. "I didn't know you raised livestock, Mr. Count."

"It's dinner," the Count replied with his usual sneer as he signaled Renfield to take the sheep away.

Unaware of what the Count really meant by 'dinner', Mrs. Branagh smiled cheerfully. "Oh, I have a wonderful recipe for lamb stew. I'll bring it to you sometime; I'm sure you'd love it."

"I'm sure I would," the Count muttered. Renfield returned to slice pieces of chocolate cake for everyone. Renfield's baking skills had improved somewhat over the last few years; making most of his cakes nearly edible despite an occasional odd aftertaste or crunch. But when Vlad took his first bite of cake, he was surprised that it was nearly flavorless. It didn't taste as revolting as some of Renfield's creations, but it wasn't appealing either. He glanced over at Robin to see him devouring the cake with great zeal. Robin had never met a piece of cake he didn't like. But even Chloe was halfway through her portion, and she was far more selective than Robin. After a more few bites Vlad stopped eating and just pushed the cake around with his fork. Mrs. Branagh soon noticed he wasn't eating. "Are you feeling all right, Vlad? You look terribly pale."

"I'm fine, just tired," he lied. "It's been a long day."

Ingrid silently watched Vlad while everyone had cake. When Mrs. Branagh stood up to take her empty plate to Renfield in the kitchen Ingrid jumped up and in an uncharacteristic show of helpfulness said, "Let me help you with that." As she grabbed the plate from Mrs. Branagh, Ingrid's sharp fingernails scratched her hand.

"Ouch!" she cried out as blood welled up from the wound.

"Sorry," Ingrid said to her, giving Vlad an evil smile.

The smell of the blood hit him almost immediately and his stomach growled. All his senses focused in on Mrs. Branagh. He could even hear her heart beating steadily in her chest, pumping the subject of his craving throughout her veins.

Mrs. Branagh's blood called to Vlad, tempting him like a banquet set before a starving man. He had to have it. A low growl escaped from Vlad's throat, echoing the sound of his stomach. Robin and Chloe were closest to Vlad, and they both noticed him starting to get up from his seat. He wet his lips as his mouth watered. He was acting on pure instinct, driven by bloodlust.

By the time Robin and Chloe stood up, Vlad had already circled the table and was advancing on Mrs. Branagh, who stood with her back turned to him. She was just within Vlad's reach when Robin and Chloe each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him back with what must have been all of their collective strength. Mrs. Branagh heard the scuffle and turned in time to see them fighting to drag Vlad out of the room. "Where are you three going?" she asked.

"Outside." "Upstairs." Chloe and Robin called over their shoulders at the same time.

But instead, they escorted him into the sitting room and closed the door behind them. "Let go of me!" Vlad hissed. He had to get back to the great hall. He had been so close, so painfully close.

"Sorry Vlad, but you seriously need to get a grip," Robin said, not letting go.

"I need blood!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Chloe asked him. "You always said you weren't going to be evil and now you're howling for blood."

"I'm not evil, I'm hungry!"

Robin released Vlad's arm and promptly slapped him hard across the face, bringing him back to his senses.

"Ow," Vlad said, rubbing his cheek. "Thanks, I needed that."

Robin shrugged. "You're welcome."

"I can't believe you!" Chloe scolded, finally relinquishing her hold on Vlad. She looked ready to hit him too. "You're worse than your dad!"

"What? No I'm not."

Chloe crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Yes, you are! You tried to bite our mum!" She had never really forgiven Vlad for the events of the Hunt Ball a few years ago, and those ill feelings were resurfacing.

"I couldn't help it. Really, I didn't mean to. It was the blood..." Reality finally hit Vlad mid-explanation. He had wanted to bite Mrs. Branagh and drink her blood. If Robin and Chloe hadn't stopped him he probably would have killed her. He truly was a monster. Feeling sick, he lowered himself into an armchair, unable to look at either Robin or Chloe for the shame of what he had nearly done.

Robin quickly broke the uncomfortable silence. "It's okay, Vlad. You probably just need some time to get used to being a vampire."

Still not looking at him, Vlad have a half-hearted shrug. "Yeah."

"All the same, I think we should be leaving," Chloe said.

"Say goodbye for me, will you?" Vlad didn't trust himself to go back into the other room while Mrs. Branagh was still there.

The sounds of the Branaghs leaving the castle drifted through the door; all the easier for Vlad to hear with his newly improved hearing abilities. Once they had left, Vlad returned to the great hall. The Count lounged on his throne while Ingrid filed her nails at the table. Ingrid smiled at him. "So how does it feel, Vlad? After all that talk about being nice and not hurting the breathers, you're ready to bite one at the first sight of blood." She tutted in mock disapproval. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do."

"You're a manipulative harpy."

"I know," she said, sounding very pleased with herself.

Without another word Vlad walked out and retreated to the privacy of his room. Renfield had brought up his birthday presents and stacked them just inside the door. More notable was the space where his bed had been earlier that morning, now occupied by a coffin resting on a plinth similar to the ones down in the crypt. Vlad left the presents by the door and went over for a closer look.

Running a hand along the smooth mahogany, Vlad couldn't help thinking that it was a very nice coffin. The lid opened easily, and the inside was lined with a plush black satin. It looked comfortable.

Vlad moved to his bedroom window, now sheltered in the castle's shadow. Gazing out over Stokely, he could see the Branaghs' house in the distance. Many times he had wished he could swap places with Robin. Then he could be the one with a normal family. Robin would be more than happy to spend his days sleeping in a coffin and his nights lurking around a castle.

He hoisted himself into the window and sat on the ledge, resting his back against the window frame. Vlad peered down the sheer drop beside him, thinking it was a very long way to the ground. He used to be afraid of heights, but he had nothing to fear anymore. Now he could fly. He watched the shadows grow longer and streaks of red and orange glow in the sky. It was nearly dark when someone knocked at his door.

"Come in."

The Count let himself in and closed the door. "I hope you aren't planning on making some dramatic statement by throwing yourself out that window. It won't kill you, but it will hurt."

"I wasn't going to jump."

"That's a relief," the Count said, adjusting the collar of his cape. "Are you ready to go out hunting?"

Vlad had completely forgotten about their planned outing in the wake of earlier events. "I'm not going." Just the mention of hunting brought on hunger pains.

Sensing Vlad's discomfort, the Count flitted to his side. "You should eat something."

"I'm fine, really."

The Count patiently tried to reason with Vlad, "If you won't go hunting, at least let me have Renfield bring up a bottle of Italian from the cellar."

Vlad shook his head. "Forget it. I won't drink blood."

"But you're a fully grown vampire now. Whether you like it or not, you need blood."

"No I don't."

The Count sighed and turned to leave. "Let me know when you change your mind."

* * *

Vlad remained perched in in the window until stars appeared in the night sky and the full moon rose above the horizon. Checking the time, he got up from the window and went back to his coffin. Even though it was one of the finest coffins he had ever seen, he wished he still had his bed. He climbed in and shut the lid so he was engulfed in darkness. Vlad closed his eyes and tried to sleep - maybe then could wake up from the nightmare his life had become.

But Vlad could not sleep. His empty stomach kept him awake, demanding the meal that he had denied it earlier. He kept remembering the sight and scent of Mrs. Branagh's blood.

He had just managed to drift off when he heard his bedroom door open again. "Are you awake, Master Vladimir?"

"What is it, Renfield?" He could hear a faint heartbeat growing louder as it got closer.

Renfield replied, "Your father asked me to bring you some nourishment. I have a bottle of blood taken from a fine young—"

"I don't care who it's from," Vlad interrupted, "I don't want it."

"But—"

Vlad threw open the coffin lid and sat up, irritated at being disturbed. Renfield stood next to his coffin holding a silver tray containing a single crystal goblet and a bottle of blood. Vlad couldn't smell Renfield's blood under the powerful stench that always accompanied the breather, but his ears were filled with the sound of Renfield's heart. Vlad was caught off guard as the bloodlust began to return. "I said I don't want it. Take it away."

Renfield didn't move. "The Count insists that you drink something."

Vlad gripped the edge of his coffin, struggling to resist the urge to attack Renfield. He could have sworn the heartbeat was getting louder. "Listen to me, you _disgusting worm_. Get out of my room _now_ and take that revolting stuff with you."

"Fine then," Renfield sniffed, clearly affronted. "Go ahead and starve yourself. See if I care."

Renfield marched off with the tray, leaving Vlad to his torment. It took all of his effort to not fly after Renfield and bite his grimy neck. He hoped if he waited it out, the bloodlust would subside. He couldn't give in.

The Count returned shortly after. "Renfield tells me you refused the blood," he said.

Vlad nodded. "I told you I would. I don't need it."

But the Count wasn't fooled. "You don't need to lie to me, Vladdy. I know how hungry you must be. It's always worse for young vampires after the transformation, but I promise you'll feel better if you drink."

"It doesn't matter," Vlad told him. "I've made my decision. No blood." Even as he said it the hunger cut through him, making him grimace.

"There aren't any other choices, Vladimir. If you don't drink blood you'll die."

"I'm already dead, aren't I?" Vlad grumbled.

"You know what I mean. Please, come out hunting with me – just for one bite."

The Count sounded sincerely concerned, and the gnawing pain in Vlad's stomach was weakening his resolve. Maybe one bite would be okay.

Finally Vlad asked him, "Do you still have the sheep?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Count led Vlad out of the castle and down to the ruins where the sheep had been put in a makeshift pen. The two vampires could see perfectly well even in the darkest shadows, but the moon lit up the night, making the landscape around them appear as bright as midday to their eyes. The Count opened the gate and Vlad caught the sheep as it walked out of the pen. Though weakened by hunger, he was strong enough to catch the animal and pin it to the ground.

The sheep stared up at him with frightened brown eyes as he knelt beside it. Those eyes looked almost human to Vlad. As he stared back at the sheep Vlad felt as though some part of him wanted to release the unfortunate creature and go back to his room, but at the same time another part desperately craved living blood. The hunger proved stronger than his compassion. He turned away and focused on the sheep's neck as he lowered his head for the bite. Vlad's fangs easily broke through the flesh, releasing a warm river of blood.

The sheep cried out upon being bitten, but Vlad didn't hear it. From the first taste he was lost to instinct - his mind empty of all thoughts except the need to drink. Soon the blood stopped flowing and he let go. He was breathing rather heavily for someone who no longer required air. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find the Count standing over him. Vlad had forgotten his father was there. "Feeling better?" the Count asked.

Vlad nodded. The hunger pains had vanished. Wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, Vlad looked down at the dead sheep before him. Shame washed over him as he stared at the sheep's now lifeless eyes and the bite marks on its neck, but the feeling subsided quickly and was replaced by an urge to find more blood. "I want another one," he said without thinking. It wasn't because he was still hungry - he simply wanted the blood.

The Count smiled at him. "That's my boy."

* * *

The next morning Vlad's alarm clock woke him up as it always did. Cracking the coffin lid open far enough to reach out and fumble around for the alarm, he checked the time and groaned. He was still tired. It had been very late when he and the Count returned from their hunt.

Vlad climbed out, or more accurately, fell out of his coffin and hit the floor. Getting out of a coffin wasn't as easy as getting out of a bed had been. The alarm also woke up Zoltan, who had been asleep in the corner of Vlad's room. Zoltan yawned and asked, "Master Vlad, what are you doing awake at this hour of the day?"

"I'm getting ready for school," he replied.

Zoltan rolled over to Vlad's side as he pulled himself to his feet. "Do you think that is a good idea? You're a grown vampire now. Going out during the day with the breathers could be problematic."

"I may be a vampire, but I'm not going to let it control my life - unlife. Besides, what else am I going to do?" Vlad asked, scratching Zoltan behind the ear, "Lurk around the castle with you for the rest of eternity?"

"It's your funeral," he said as Vlad left to wash up.

* * *

The castle was quiet as Vlad snuck downstairs. The Count was asleep, and Vlad could hear Renfield humming and rattling pots and pans in the kitchen. If Ingrid was awake, she wasn't around. The weather forecast had predicted complete cloud cover for the entire day, and Vlad happily set off for school through the early mist.

Vlad found Robin at his locker before classes started.

"Hi Robin."

Robin made a startled sound as a textbook slipped from his hands and fell on the floor with a loud bang. "Don't sneak up on me like that," he said, picking up the book.

"I didn't."

Robin shut his locker and set the lock. He seemed to be struggling to think of what to say. "So… how are you?"

"Aside from being dead?" A wry smile crept across Vlad's face.

The quip made Robin relax somewhat. "You don't look it. You looked terrible yesterday, no offense, but today you don't seem that different from before." Robin squinted at him and added, "I think you even have some color in your cheeks."

The change in his appearance was probably because of the blood from the previous night, but Vlad decided Robin didn't need to know that. "I wouldn't know. No reflection."

"Right. Uh, so do you think you'll be okay today? I mean, after yesterday…"

"It won't happen again. I have everything under control. Like you said, I just needed to get used to being a vampire." Not being hungry did wonders for his self-control, but again, not something Vlad felt like explaining at the time.

"If it's not that bad, maybe you could turn me into a vampire too?" Robin asked hopefully for what was probably the hundredth time. "It would be so cool."

Vlad frowned. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm not going to turn you. Forget it."

The first two classes of the day passed by uneventfully, but then there was woodwork. Mr. Van Helsing had been increasingly agitated by Vlad's presence in the weeks leading up to his sixteenth birthday. He knew when Vlad's birthday was from the school records, and he had been casually dropping comments about Vlad's 'big day' for a while. Then he had spent the previous class time at his desk while sharpening a piece of scrap wood and humming a cheerful tune. Van Helsing would know exactly what was different about Vlad as soon as he walked through the door.

Steeling himself for whatever may happen, Vlad entered the classroom and went directly to his seat, keeping his eyes down the whole way. A single bulb of garlic sat on his side of the work table. Unfazed, he quickly flicked the garlic away and dropped his backpack on the table. His brief contact with the garlic bulb left a sore red mark on the knuckles he'd used to push it away. He looked up and saw Van Helsing watching him from his desk. The slayer smiled at him. Vlad remained expressionless as he sat down and stared straight ahead at the far wall. Van Helsing was trying to provoke him, and Vlad wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

Even as he remained outwardly stoic, Vlad couldn't help imagining how the slayer's expression would change if he were to fly over there right then, in front of everyone. Vlad would land on the desk and lift Van Helsing out of his chair and dangle him above the floor with one hand. He wouldn't be so smug then. Van Helsing would try to fight him, naturally, but Vlad would lean toward his neck, fangs bared, and…

Robin dropped into the seat next to Vlad, snapping him out of his daydream. Most of the class had come in as well. Van Helsing stood up to give the students a brief introduction to their next project.

Robin and Vlad were going over the plans and copying down notes from the blackboard when Van Helsing walked around the room to check on everyone's work. Van Helsing stopped behind Vlad, and he nearly expected to get a stake in the back right then. Vlad tensed, ready to turn and strike if Van Helsing so much as breathed wrong. Leaning over to whisper in Vlad's ear, he said, "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here, blood-sucker."

He pretended not to hear Van Helsing and continued writing in his notebook. Vlad's patience was short; he couldn't allow himself to slip up.

"You can fool everyone else here with your human act, but you can't fool me. You are just like the rest of your kind. Evil freaks of nature."

Vlad bristled at Van Helsing's words. How dare that worthless slayer call _him_ an evil freak of nature, he thought. The slayer must have some sort of death wish to try to provoke a vampire like that.

But Van Helsing couldn't sense danger. "One of these days you, your father, and your sister will be dust. I'll see to that."

Vlad's pencil stopped moving across the notebook page and a low growl escaped from his throat as he clenched his jaw. "Vlad, don't do anything stupid," Robin hissed. "Snap out of it."

Van Helsing chuckled softly and straightened up. "Just as I thought." Then in a normal tone he said, "Keep up the good work, boys," before moving on to the next table.

* * *

Aside from woodwork, lunch was the only other part of the day that was affected by Vlad's transformation. He hadn't bothered to bring anything from home, so he spent the time with little to do but watch Robin eat. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" Robin asked around a mouthful of ham sandwich. "I have extra."

"No thanks," Vlad said, shaking his head.

Chloe walked up to them and dropped a copy of the Stokely Morning Chorus in front of Vlad. "Care to explain this?" she asked, pointing to the headline.

"Sheep Snacker Returns… Local farmers suspect wolves are to blame for livestock killings," Robin read aloud from what he could read upside-down. "But there aren't any wolves in Stokely," he said, looking confused.

Chloe sighed. "Thank you very much for that statement of the obvious, Robin." She looked at Vlad expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

Vlad stared at the newspaper before him. How could he have been so careless? After so many years of telling his father and Ingrid that they had to avoid drawing attention to their hunting activities, he spent his first night as a vampire gorging on the blood of farm animals. Of course people noticed. In fact, they must have noticed surprisingly fast if it was already in the papers. "I don't know what I was thinking. I won't do it again, I promise."

"You better not," Chloe warned him. "If I can figure out that you were to blame for this so can Mr. Van Helsing, and so can other slayers. Just thought you should know." Leaving the newspaper with them, she turned and walked away.

Robin picked up the paper and skimmed the article. "Did you really do all of this?" he asked. "Why didn't you say anything about it?"

Vlad shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Did Robin have to ask him that? "They make it sound worse than it was."

"This says at least a half dozen animals were attacked."

Six was about right from what Vlad could recall. He had bitten three of the sheep, and he had never killed anything bigger than a cockroach before that night. "Please Robin, just forget about it."

The pleading tone in his voice made Robin look up from the article. Vlad concluded he must have looked truly miserable because when Robin saw his face he put down the paper and said, "I'm sorry, Vlad. Really, I am."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Though he went back to eating his sandwich, Robin's eyes occasionally darted back to the article.

Vlad wished he could say something to reassure Robin, to offer answers to the questions he undoubtedly had. But how could Vlad possibly make him understand? Robin may have thought he knew everything about vampires, but nothing would ever compare to experiencing it, to feeling the hunger and tasting the blood. Vlad should have told him that. He should have told Robin that even he, someone who had grown up in a family of vampires, hadn't expected it to be like this. Vlad should have told him everything, but instead he said nothing. They barely spoke to each other for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay, the last few weeks have been insane. Thanks are due to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I promise the next chapter will be ready faster than this one was.

* * *

Vlad's mood was dark when he returned to the castle. Ingrid was hanging around as usual, lounging on the Count's throne while he slept in the crypt. She wouldn't think of trying that when their father was present. Ingrid smiled at him and said sweetly, "I heard from your stuffed mongrel that you went to school today. Did you bite anyone I know?"

"Shut up, Ingrid."

"Someone's cranky. What's the matter? Tired from a long day of school after staying out slaughtering innocent sheep all night?" She waved a newspaper at him. Vlad could see it was another copy of the Stokely Morning Chorus.

"I wasn't…" But there wasn't any point in denial, and he didn't care what Ingrid thought anyway. "Does everyone know?"

Ignoring Vlad's question, she asked him, "Tell me, Vlad - did you like it? Killing?" Her face twisted into a cruel smirk. "Did you enjoy feeling the blood run down your throat?"

Ingrid's persistent baiting and the gloating look on her face triggered a feeling of rage in Vlad like he had never felt before. Thunder crashed outside the castle as he flew across the great hall and pulled Ingrid to her feet, holding his face close to hers. "What do you think?" Vlad snarled, baring his fangs.

She scoffed and shoved him away. Vlad landed easily on his feet and displayed his fangs again, and Ingrid snarled back with equal ferocity. At that moment the Count walked in. "I've told you both: no noise before sunset! I'm trying to sleep!" he said with a yawn. "What is this?" he asked, suddenly alert and sounding almost pleased as he looked from Ingrid to Vlad. "Practicing our battle skills are we, Vladdy? Well done."

Ingrid and Vlad had backed down from their fighting stances and stood glaring at each other. "Vladdy doesn't have any battle skills," Ingrid sneered. "He's being testy because he didn't get his beauty sleep."

"He wasn't talking to you," Vlad snapped at her.

The Count nodded. "Yes, Ingrid, be quiet. Can't you see I'm busy praising my favorite child?"

"I should be the favorite," Ingrid growled.

"But you're a girl, so you're not," Vlad said, using one of the Count's favorite excuses.

Her mouth dropped open at Vlad's uncharacteristic retort. "You're not going to let him speak to me like that, are you?" she asked the Count.

"Why not? Your brother is right. Now why don't you go do something useful, like mending my cape?"

"I hope you both fry in the sun!" Ingrid shouted and stormed out of the hall.

Ingrid's outrage failed to impress the Count, who rolled his eyes and went over to his throne. Slouching down in the seat, he yawned. "Where's Renfield?"

"I don't know," Vlad replied. He picked up the copy of the Stokely Morning Chorus Ingrid had dropped on the floor and looked at the front page. An innocent-looking sheep stared out from a picture beneath the headline. After a moment's deliberation, he said, "Dad, I've been thinking about last night's hunt-"

"So have I, my boy. You did wonderfully! I can't wait for next time."

"Actually, that wasn't what I was thinking."

"Then what is it, Vladimir? Tell me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I should go out hunting again," he gave the newspaper to the Count. "It was all over the papers today. They called it a 'massacre'."

The Count took a quick look at the headline and asked, "Why do you care what the peasants call it?" The paper burst into flames in his hands and he casually threw it aside.

"I care because I don't want to be chased out of Stokely by an angry mob… or worse."

The Count thought on that for a moment, then shuddered. "And where are you going to find blood if you won't hunt? I won't have you biting Renfield when you get hungry. He can't do his chores if he's dead."

Vlad frowned. His father had no idea that he had nearly bitten Renfield the night before, but it was a valid point. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

The next several days at school were mostly normal. A long streak of rainy weather gave Vlad the freedom to go outside during the day, buying him time to decide what to do when the sun eventually returned. In the meantime it was one less thing to worry about.

The initial shock of his new existence had worn off and Vlad was doing his best in adapting to all the changes to his lifestyle. Finding blood became his first priority. He instructed Renfield to find a butcher shop that would sell him animal blood and bring it back to the castle. He hoped that by having access to animal blood he wouldn't have to resort to going out hunting again or drinking the human blood from the Count's stores.

Robin avoided any mention of vampires in their conversations following that first day, and Vlad was thankful for it. He could tell Robin was trying very hard not to ask him any more questions regarding his vampiric activities, or say anything related to vampires. But Robin simply wasn't used to avoiding his favorite subject, and there was one uncomfortable moment when he asked if Vlad wanted to see 'Space Vampires 4: The Invasion' at the cinema over the weekend.

Mr. Van Helsing was more hostile than ever now that he was forced to be in the same room with one of the 'undead abominations' on a regular basis. Vlad felt relatively safe in class knowing that Van Helsing wouldn't slay him in front of so many students, but the slayer used every opportunity he got to remind Vlad that they were foes. Jonathan was more subtle than Mr. Van Helsing. He still shared his father's hatred of vampires, but he was learning to be the type of slayer to observe a situation fully before acting. He carefully watched Vlad's every move at school, though he never said a word to him.

Despite the problem of the Van Helsings' intensified hatred of him and his new dependence on blood, Vlad soon found there were benefits to being one of the undead. He had clearly inherited the vampire magnetism that was particularly strong in his family, or the "Dracula charm" as the Count liked to call it. Since his birthday Vlad had gained a fairly large number of admirers. At first, Vlad had been a bit embarrassed by the attention, ignoring the adoring looks of other students throughout the day. Over time he secretly grew to enjoy being popular.

One morning as he and Robin walked to class Vlad noticed two attractive girls staring at him. Smiling at them, he said, "Good morning Lauren, Melanie." The girls blushed deeply and broke into excited whispers as soon as Vlad and Robin were past them.

"How do you do that?" Robin asked in amazement.

"It's something to do with pheromones… I don't really know the details," he admitted. "At least there's one good thing about being a vampire."

Robin was noticeably surprised by Vlad's sudden mention of his vampirism after so many days of shirking the subject. "Yeah, you won't have any problem finding a date for the dance."

Vlad shrugged. "I wasn't planning on going."

"Are you joking? You could probably ask any girl at this school to be your date and they would say 'yes' in an instant. And you're going to pass up an opportunity like that?"

"I guess you're right. Have you found anyone to go with you yet?"

Robin scoffed and said, "I still have to find a girl who doesn't laugh in my face when I ask her." As they entered the classroom Robin's eyes fell upon someone sitting across the room and he sighed. Since Ingrid had stopped attending Stokely Grammar Robin found someone new to yearn for: Tanya, a goth girl he had admired for years but never found the courage to talk to.

"Just ask her," Vlad said, guessing at what Robin was thinking.

Robin shook his head and sat down at a desk. "She probably doesn't even know I exist. I'm not as lucky as you are."

Vlad was about to disagree with Robin, but their teacher started the lesson before he got the chance.

* * *

That evening Robin answered the doorbell almost as soon as Vlad rang it. "Hey Vlad."

"Hey Robin. Thanks for agreeing to study here – Ingrid's in one of her moods again." It was an understatement. Ingrid had been screaming at Renfield for mistakenly serving sheep's blood with their meal instead of human, and was punctuating her sentences by throwing glasses and plates at him.

Robin grinned, knowing full well what Ingrid could be like. "No problem."

From the next room Ian shouted, "Are you blind? That was a foul!"

"Ian and Paul are watching the match on TV tonight. We can use my room," Robin said, turning and heading for the stairs.

The sound of Vlad clearing his throat made Robin stop and look back to see him still standing on the doorstep.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Come in already."

Vlad stepped over the threshold and said in a low voice, "I actually do need an invitation. Or, I did."

Robin silently nodded in understanding before leading the way upstairs.

* * *

"So then the primase synthesizes the RNA segments?"

"No, first the helicase separates the DNA into two strands."

"Really? Let me see that." Robin swung his legs off the bed and moved over to sit next to Vlad.

Vlad handed him the open textbook and pointed at the page. "Do you see?"

Robin reached up and rubbed his neck absentmindedly as he squinted at the diagram on the page. "I'm never going to understand this," he sighed, but Vlad wasn't listening. His gaze was drawn to Robin's neck, where his eyes locked on the pulse point. He could faintly smell Robin's blood as it coursed through his veins. It was appealing, to say the least. He forced himself to look up and discovered Robin had caught him staring. Robin held his gaze with an indecipherable look. "Do it."

Feigning innocence, Vlad asked, "What?"

"You were thinking about biting me, weren't you?" Robin said evenly. "So do it. Bite me."

"Are you insane? No," he said, sliding away from Robin.

Robin turned so he sat facing Vlad. "I want you to."

"I don't…" Vlad paused, as though struggling to say the words aloud. "I don't feed from people. If I were to bite you I could kill you."

"So turn me. You know I've always wanted to be a vampire."

Vlad couldn't believe he was even talking about biting his only friend, and that Robin was acting as though they were discussing the weather. He stared back into Robin's earnest brown eyes and sighed, "I can't do this to you, Robin. Please don't ask me to."

"That's easy for you to say; you already have everything. All of the girls – and several of the boys – in school throw themselves at you every chance they get. You have amazing powers, strength, immortality… and I can have it too. You can give it to me," he said, pulling at his shirt collar and turning his face away to better expose his neck. "Please Vlad."

The two boys sat perfectly still for several moments, neither one making a sound. Eventually Vlad tentatively reached out to brush icy fingertips over Robin's pulse point, noticing the other boy's heart rate speed up. He couldn't help wondering what the blood in those veins tasted like. Vlad felt his reservations slipping away and the craving rising to the surface. He was leaning closer to Robin's neck when he realized what he was doing, and in a flash he pulled away and willed his fangs to retract.

"Look at me," he instructed.

Though reluctant, Robin dropped his hands into his lap and obeyed the command. "What?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

Vlad worked to keep his voice steady as he said, "Listen to me. I was born a vampire. If I were a breather I never would have chosen this curse. Trust me, you don't want it either."

Robin frowned. "You call it a curse. I would call it a gift."

"Your life is your gift," Vlad whispered enviously as he stood up to leave. Just before he vanished out the door, Vlad glanced back over his shoulder. "My answer is 'no'."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed chapter 4! I don't know if I uploaded this chapter any faster than the last one, but chapter 6 will definitely be ready on Friday.

* * *

Robin waited outside his house the next morning for Vlad to pass by on his way to school. Squinting against the glare of the sun, he wondered if Vlad would be able to leave the castle in such inhospitable weather. Sometimes if the sun was out Vlad would stay home on the pretense of illness. Robin was desperate to talk to him after the events of the previous night. If Vlad was going to school, Robin didn't want to miss him.

It had been a mistake to confront Vlad the way he had with his wish to become a vampire. Up until that moment he had planned to wait for a time when Vlad would be more receptive to the idea. But when he saw Vlad looking at his throat with such obvious desire, Robin thought it would be easier to persuade him to give in. It was a foolish and impulsive move, and judging by Vlad's reaction he had clearly pushed too hard.

He remembered waiting with his eyes closed and wondering if Vlad would bite him, and if it would hurt. Adrenaline shot through his veins when those deathly cold fingertips touched his neck, and for a moment Robin believed Vlad was really going to grant his wish. Then the hand was gone and Vlad was back to trying to talk him out of it.

It made no sense to Robin. Vlad acted as though being a vampire was a terrible burden, but was it? Robin had meant what he said about envying him. Jealousy ate away at Robin when he saw the way people looked at Vlad, like he was a celebrity. And he knew Vlad could fly, hypnotize people, and shapeshift in addition to having keener senses and enhanced speed and strength. Plus he got to live in a castle and sleep in a coffin. Robin had always wanted a coffin. And so what if Vlad had to drink blood? There were plenty of animals around. It seemed to Robin like a small price to pay for immortality.

Robin checked his watch and guessed that Vlad wasn't going to show up. It was already twenty minutes past the time they usually left in the mornings. If he stayed any longer he would be late. He sighed and trudged off to school.

The next morning Robin waited again. It wasn't long before he spotted Vlad walking quickly along the road from the castle. He carried his umbrella not in preparation for rain, but in case the sun broke through the clouds later on. When Robin saw him, he noted that Vlad moved with a seemingly effortless speed and coordination which lent him an unnatural grace. He felt another stab of envy.

"Vlad! Wait for me!" Robin called as he jogged to catch up. "What's the hurry?" he asked, falling into step with Vlad.

Vlad obligingly slowed his pace so Robin could keep up, but didn't answer the question. Instead he shrugged and continued looking ahead with a stony expression.

"Look Vlad, I'm sorry about the other night. I was wrong to try to make you turn me after you'd said not to ask," Robin admitted.

When he didn't respond, Robin tried again. "Can you forgive me?"

It seemed like ages before Vlad replied, "Of course I can."

Robin smiled, relieved that Vlad wasn't holding a grudge against him. It would have been a shame if they stopped talking to each other again, all because of a mistake he made in a moment of terrible judgment.

As though he could hear Robin's thoughts, Vlad said solemnly, "You're my only friend, Robin. That means more to me than anything else."

* * *

Eric Van Helsing prided himself greatly on his family's vampire slaying heritage. For centuries, the wisdom of slayers had been handed down from father to son as each generation took the oath to protect the innocent and rid the world of the undead menace. It was because of this legacy that he spent so many afternoons with Jonathon at their slayer's headquarters to teach him everything he knew about hunting vampires.

One particular afternoon he was teaching Jonno how to repair their stake-firing crossbows when someone knocked at the door of their HQ. The sound surprised Eric because the HQ was hidden from passers-by and they didn't get many visitors. A tiny black and white security camera monitor showed a figure standing outside wearing a leather trench coat. Eric squinted at the image but didn't recognize whoever it was. He hit the button to open the door and wheeled around to aim his crossbow at whoever was about to enter. Standing in the doorway was a young man who couldn't be much older than twenty, thinly built with sandy blonde hair and clear green eyes. "You know those things work better when they're loaded, don't you?" the stranger asked.

Eric lowered the crossbow. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"The name's Noah Bracewell, Slayer's Guild field operative," he said, taking a badge out of his back pocket and holding it up for Eric to see. "I'm here to put an end to the vampire infestation in this town."

Eric took a quick look at the badge and said, "We've got it under control, thanks." Eric never took kindly to other slayers moving in on his territory, least of all some brash young slayer fresh out of the academy and ready to save the world.

"Vampires have been in Stokely for nearly four years now and there hasn't been a single recorded slaying. The Guild sent me to take over because obviously you couldn't handle a simple task."

Eric laughed. "And you're going to do better? Let me guess, you've just completed training and this is your first mission in the field."

"I was the top of my class," Noah said with a hint of defensiveness. "The Guild would not have sent me if they didn't think I was the man for the job. Besides, if anyone can slay these bloodsuckers, it's me."

"If you're so eager to start slaying vampires, what are you doing at _our_ HQ?" Jonno asked, gesturing between himself and Eric to clarify who he meant by 'our'. "Afraid to go up to the castle alone?"

"No, I came here to introduce myself as a professional courtesy," he replied, looking around at the impressive array of slaying weapons the Van Helsings had collected. Then he added, "But I would be willing to take any advice you have that might make the mission easier."

"So you are here for our help."

Noah frowned. "I never need help."

"Suit yourself," Jonno shrugged and resumed working on his crossbow.

The new slayer's self-assuredness reminded Eric of himself when he was first starting out in the vampire slaying business. Back then he thought he could take on anything, and to accept help from another slayer would have been shameful. Eric always thought Jonno must have gotten his rationality from his mother.

Eric stepped forward and said, "It's all right. We slayers need to watch out for each other." He removed a box of stakes from a chair and motioned for Noah to sit down. "Make yourself comfortable and we can discuss business."

"Thank you," Noah replied as he sat. "Now I understand you have two fully grown vampires in Stokely and one yet to turn?"

"_Three_ vampires," Eric corrected him. "The youngest one merged just last month."

"You have made an effort to slay them, haven't you?"

"Of course not. We've sent them gift baskets," Jonno replied sarcastically.

"These bloodsuckers are devious. They have escaped all of our attempts to slay them, and in the meantime the youngest one continues to masquerade as a mortal, no doubt to draw in unsuspecting victims," Eric said, not hiding the disgust in his voice. Just thinking about those creatures made him sick.

Noah did not appear surprised by Eric's response. The slaying academy taught all its students that not only were vampires evil and bloodthirsty, but they were also intelligent enough to develop new ways of surviving and preying on the innocent. "So they have been feeding from the local population?"

Eric nodded. "Probably."

"Maybe," Jonno said, reluctant to make any assumptions.

"Yes, maybe," Eric admitted. "But we do know they feed from animals." He pointed to a cork board full of newspaper clippings featuring stories of livestock deaths. Every time he found something that could possibly indicate vampire activity in and around Stokely, Eric would save it for the board.

"Only animals?" Noah asked incredulously. "That seems unlikely."

"I agree. History has shown all vampires want one thing and one thing only… blood. Human blood. These vampires are no different. Have you ever read my report to the Guild on the Draculas' Hunt Ball?"

"No, actually, I haven't."

"Well let me tell you, I had never seen anything like it before. It was just over two years ago..."

After Eric finished his story the slayers continued to sit and discuss slaying techniques, as well as sharing ideas on how to put an end to Stokely's vampire problem. Eventually Eric thought to check his watch and was surprised by the time. "It getting late," he said, standing up. "Mina was expecting us back half an hour ago."

"Your wife?" Noah asked, also getting up from his seat.

"Yes," Eric replied as he led the way outside. "As far as she knows we've been spending our evenings with the chess club at Stokely Grammar School."

"It's our cover story because she doesn't believe in vampires," Jonno explained.

"Which is why we can't be late for dinner." Eric paused and then turned to Noah. "Would you like to join us? Mina won't mind."

"Thank you very much for the offer but no, I plan to do some reconnaissance up at the castle this evening," Noah replied, getting on a motorcycle parked near the Van Helsings' car.

"Very well, but be careful."

"I always am." Noah started the engine and waved goodbye to the Van Helsings as he drove away.

* * *

Noah left his motorcycle at the base of the hill and walked the rest of the way up the road so the inhabitants of the castle would not hear him approach.

Once at the old ruins, he found the hidden stone lever that opened a door to a secret passageway. The Van Helsings had given him clear instructions on how to get into the castle. After wandering through a dark and musty labyrinth of corridors and stairways, he reached what had to be the main entryway of the castle, judging from the oversized doors to his left and the cape rack standing nearby. Raised voices drifted through a smaller door to his right. Noah cautiously pressed an ear to the door and listened.

"Vladimir, how many times have I told you? You shouldn't play with your food!" a male voice said.

A younger male responded angrily, "And I don't care what you say, I'm going to Robin's!"

A third voice, this time female, asked, "Save a pint for me, won't you?"

"Get staked, Ingrid," Vladimir snapped.

Noah heard someone walking towards the door and quickly sank back into the shadows. As he did, the door burst open and a teenaged boy came stomping into the entryway right past where Noah was hiding. The heavy exterior doors opened on their own for the young vampire to pass through, and after a moment's hesitation Noah slipped out after him. The doors slammed shut behind Noah, making him jump, but Vladimir had already reached the gate and did not turn around. Moonlight reflected off the vampire's remarkably pale skin, creating the illusion that he was faintly glowing.

From what Noah had overheard earlier he guessed Vladimir was going out to bite some innocent person named Robin. He was going to make sure the bloodsucker never got the chance. Taking a wooden stake from a holster inside his coat, he stealthily followed his quarry away from the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This one's kind of short, but it works best as its own chapter.

* * *

Vlad stormed out into the night. He didn't have a jacket, but since his transformation he didn't feel discomfort from the cold like he used to. Anger clouded his mind as he walked away from the castle. The Count was still trying to get him to live like a 'proper vampire', which meant Vlad wasn't supposed to spend time around breathers anymore. He suspected his father only allowed him to continue attending school because he was the Count's favorite child. Even though Vlad was his treasured heir it didn't stop the Count from complaining daily about his mixing with humans.

This time it happened when Vlad announced he was going over to Robin's house to play video games. The Count launched into his lecture about how he was defying the natural order of things and that breathers are food, not friends. What was it to him if Vlad wanted to maintain some normalcy in his life? Not all vampires could be the Prince of Darkness; they couldn't all be perfectly evil all the time. Vlad liked doing things that helped him feel like he was still normal. The need to feel normal was the reason why he walked to the Branagh house instead of flying. Flying would be faster, but taking his time in the fresh night air helped him clear his head of the unwanted emotions brought on by the Count's lecture.

Vlad was nearing the houses of Robin's neighborhood when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around, searching for the source, but didn't see anything. "Who's there?" Vlad called, wondering if Ingrid had followed him from the castle. "Ingrid?"

To his surprise, a young man wearing a trench coat similar to Robin's stepped out from behind a tall arborvitae hedge. Vlad smiled at him. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Then Vlad's eyes fell on the stake in his hand and his smile disappeared. "Slayer."

"Yes," the stranger confirmed.

If Vlad's heart could beat it would have been racing as he sized up his opponent. He was about the same height as Vlad and didn't have his speed or strength, but the slayer had an aura of confidence about him, as though he had fought vampires many times before and always emerged victorious. It made Vlad nervous, but beneath the fear there was something else... exhilaration. "What do you want?"

The slayer stepped forward and Vlad cautiously moved back. He took this as a sign of retreat, but in the near darkness his weak human eyes couldn't see Vlad was assuming a defensive position. "To do my job," he replied. "To save innocent people from monsters like you."

"I'm not a monster."

"Are you a vampire?" he asked, raising the stake.

"Yes." Even as Vlad said the word he could feel his fangs descending in anticipation.

The slayer smirked as though Vlad had proved his point. "Exactly." The slayer struck, aiming for Vlad's heart, but he wasn't there anymore. Vlad had moved to the side so the stake sliced through air. His attacker reacted immediately, swinging at him again.

The speed of the slayer's reflexes caught Vlad off guard. He shifted again, but not fast enough to avoid the stake completely. The point of the stake caught the edge of Vlad's shoulder, tearing the sleeve of his shirt and leaving behind a shallow cut. Where the point of the stake grazed his skin the wound burned as though acid had been poured on it. Vlad hissed and drew back.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" the slayer taunted him. "This stake was dipped in garlic juice. I don't have to pierce your heart to kill you."

The pain reminded Vlad this wasn't a game but a fight for survival, and triggered a reaction he couldn't fully control as previously suppressed instincts rose to the surface. He hissed again, this time to intimidate. The slayer took a third swing at him, but this time Vlad was ready. He moved out of the way and pulled the stake from the slayer's hand, ignoring the way it burned his skin. Vlad flung the stake away. The surprise hadn't completely registered on the slayer's face before Vlad took hold of him. Using one hand to forcibly tilt the slayer's head to the side so his throat was exposed, Vlad drove his fangs deep into the slayer's neck.

His blood instantly filled Vlad's mouth, a flavor that no words he knew could begin to describe. Sheep blood had been stale water compared to this. Vlad could feel the blood keeping pace with his victim's heart as it flowed from his veins.

At first the slayer fought to break free, but to no avail. Vlad drank ravenously, and when the slayer's head fell backward and his knees gave way Vlad snaked an arm around his back to catch him. He continued to drink as he lowered the slayer's body to the ground. Vlad knelt over him, his hands pressed to the ground on either side of the slayer as he kept his mouth pressed to the man's neck.

When the blood stopped flowing, Vlad pulled away.

Vlad pushed himself to his feet and looked down at the slayer's body, and a peculiar sense of detachment overcame him. He saw the ugly wound on the slayer's neck as though he was seeing through someone else's eyes. Everything seemed so surreal, like a dream - or a nightmare. It hadn't been a clean kill. Blood covered his face, his hands, his clothes. He turned around and staggered back up to the castle.

The expression on the Count's face was one of pure shock when Vlad returned. "Vladdy!" he exclaimed loudly. The Count seemed proud yet slightly horrified to see his son and heir in such a state. "What happened?"

Ingrid came in to find out what was happening, and was just as astonished as the Count to see Vlad smeared with blood and visibly trembling. "You finally bit Branagh, didn't you?" she asked, disbelieving.

"No," Vlad said, his voice sounding unnaturally hollow. "Slayer."

Vlad went to his room in a trance. It wasn't until after he had washed up and collapsed into his coffin that Vlad began to realize what he'd done.

Remorse overtook him at first. Even after he swore he wouldn't drink human blood, he had murdered a breather without hesitating. But as he lay in the darkness of his coffin he couldn't help thinking that maybe it wasn't murder. Murder really was too strong a word for what he had done. After all, he wasn't the one who had stalked his prey from the shadows, who had attacked unprovoked. He was defending himself from a slayer who wasn't going to stop fighting until one of them was dead. Who could blame him for doing what he had to do to survive? And the slayer's blood had been so rich, so much better than animal blood. So satisfying. No, he had to stop thinking like that - like a vampire. He wouldn't give in.

He soon drifted off into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of slayers and blood.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I just noticed it has been three weeks since I posted chapter 7, even though I've been trying (and obviously failing) to get a chapter posted each week. I'm afraid the delays will continue until the semester is over in mid-December. Thanks for bearing with me through the sporadic updates and thanks especially to everyone who takes the time to review.

* * *

When Vlad woke up in the morning he could hear a light rain falling outside. He half expected to hear the roar of a torch and pitchfork wielding mob of suburbanites all clamoring for the death of the monster. But there was no mob, just rain. Vlad didn't know what made him get ready for school when the news of a gruesome death had probably spread all across town; a death that certain people like Robin and the Van Helsings would immediately associate with vampires. He guessed it would be better to face them head on instead of hiding in the castle until the Van Helsings arrived with their stakes to break down the door and avenge their comrade. Maybe it was because of the slayer's blood, but he felt stronger and more powerful than ever. He could handle another attack. Let them try it.

Vlad marched downstairs and found the Count already sitting at the kitchen table. He greeted Vlad, stifling a yawn and saying, "I don't understand the hours you keep, Vladimir. Sleeping all night, waking up each morning… it's unnatural."

"You know you don't have to see me off to school in the mornings," he replied, hoping that his father wouldn't mention the previous evening. He didn't want any praise for killing his first – and only – human.

"Yes, well, I wanted to tell you-" just then the Count was interrupted by the scream of the newspaper delivery man as he ran from the castle. The castle was up to its old tricks again. "Ah, the peasants' morning newspaper is here!" he said, clapping his hands. Vlad dropped into a chair as the Count disappeared in a blur and returned just as quickly with the paper. "I do enjoy those crossword puzzles the peasants put in these," he said, placing the paper on the table next to Vlad. "Now, as I was saying-"

"What? Where is it?" Vlad said, pulling the paper towards him and scouring the front page before opening it and skimming over the rest of the pages. "There's nothing here!"

It was unbelievable. He expected to see a bold headline announcing a murderer on the loose, but instead he found articles on economic reforms and the opening of a new café. Vlad couldn't find an article, not even a single paragraph about the slayer he'd killed. He was grateful that it wasn't all over the news, but he was sure someone would have noticed the horrific scene he had left behind the night before.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," the Count said. "The mess you made last night has been taken care of, but if you're going to hunt breathers you're going to have to learn how to clean up after yourself. You can't leave the bodies out in the open where any unsuspecting peasant can trip over them as they walk their snack-sized dogs."

"I'm not hunting breathers. He tried to slay me and I defended myself."

But the Count didn't hear Vlad; he was too busy calling for Renfield. When Renfield appeared with his feather duster, the Count said, "Vladdy won't need you to fetch animal blood for him now that he's hunting real food. Dispose of the rest of it."

Renfield obligingly set down the feather duster and opened the refrigerator to start pulling out bottles of cow, sheep, goat, and pig blood. Vlad shoved his chair back from the table and stood up as he roared, "Stop!" The refrigerator door slammed shut, narrowly missing Renfield. Lowering his voice, Vlad told the Count, "I said I'm not hunting breathers." To Renfield he added, "Touch that blood and I will replace it with yours."

Renfield was caught off guard by the threat and cowered under the strength of Vlad's glare. "But you just said you don't bite humans."

Vlad sneered at him. "For you I'll make an exception. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes Master Vladimir," Renfield squeaked before picking up his feather duster and hurrying out of the kitchen.

"Was that really necessary?" The Count sighed after Renfield left.

Vlad wordlessly got up from the table and left the castle without breakfast. He wasn't really hungry anyway.

* * *

_Another gray and rainy day_, Robin thought as he left his house. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he wove around the puddles on the front walkway and out towards the street. He stopped and looked up the hill at the castle. Vlad had said he would play video games with Robin the night before, but he never showed up. It wasn't like Vlad to miss out on video games.

Robin considered going to see if Vlad was all right. He hadn't been up to the castle since Vlad's birthday. He didn't know why, but Vlad always insisted on meeting him at his house. Most times he would have some excuse why they couldn't spend time at the castle. He would have to ask Vlad about it sometime.

At school Robin found Vlad by his locker with Lauren, one of his many admirers. He was obviously getting to know her better. Robin couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he could see she was enthralled by Vlad's words as she gazed up at him with an adoring expression. Vlad raised a hand and gently brushed a blonde lock of hair from her face, then allowed his pale fingers to trail down her neck. He couldn't be sure, but Robin thought he saw a hungry look enter Vlad's eyes as his hand caressed her skin. Robin increased his pace towards them and heard her shiver and say, "Your hands are so cold."

Robin cleared his throat loudly, making Vlad look up at him and immediately drop his hand to his side. "We can continue this later," he said to Lauren. She nodded and walked down the hallway, brushing by Robin with the same dreamy look on her face. He watched with disbelief as she glided away, then turned back to Vlad.

"What was that about?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Vlad replied in a tone that did little to convince Robin.

"She looked really happy about 'nothing'."

Vlad shrugged and focused on the dial of his padlock. "We were only talking. Lauren asked if she could be my date to the dance, so I agreed."

"I thought she was already going with the captain of the rugby team."

A hint of a smirk passed over Vlad's features as he wrenched open the door of his locker, "Not anymore."

There was a brief silence as Vlad took out his books for class and Robin leaned against the row of lockers, watching people walk by. Eventually Robin asked, "So what happened to you last night?"

Vlad didn't look at him but Robin noticed his face blanched for a moment. The sudden paleness emphasized how unusually healthy his complexion had been in comparison. "What?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Last night. We were going to play video games but you never showed up. What happened?"

"Oh, um … sorry, I forgot," Vlad replied, appearing to relax. "We can play video games another night, can't we?"

Robin nodded in agreement, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Vlad never forgot anything, and his strange behavior only puzzled Robin more. He didn't notice Vlad trying to get his attention until Vlad's hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump out of his skin.

Vlad quickly let go and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Something was definitely wrong, that much Robin knew, but he couldn't figure out what was making Vlad act differently all of a sudden. He shook his head, unwilling to admit his concerns.

"It's okay," Vlad said reassuringly, holding Robin's gaze. "Everything's fine."

As Robin looked into Vlad's eyes he couldn't remember what had been bothering him. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been important. Vlad was right, everything was fine.

* * *

The castle clock chimed ten just as Vlad finished his homework for the night. He checked over the solutions in his algebra workbook one last time before switching off his desk lamp and going downstairs.

Renfield was polishing silver in the great hall when Vlad entered, but when he saw Vlad he dropped the cloth and pitcher on the table and scurried out of the room. Renfield had avoided him all evening, probably because Vlad had threatened to drain him of blood earlier. Vlad felt a bit sorry for frightening him so badly. Renfield had only been doing what the Count told him to do. The Count was the one Vlad should have been angry with, but Renfield was the easy target.

Shaking off the nagging sense of guilt, Vlad went to the kitchen for something to eat. He took a bottle of blood from the refrigerator and opened it immediately. He drank from the bottle and grimaced. The blood had an unpleasant sour taste; he wondered if there was something wrong with it. Perhaps it was too old. Vlad selected a bottle of sheep blood Renfield had procured for him the day before, but found it marred by the same sour flavor. He wondered if something in the slayer's blood had affected him. He was too hungry to go without anything at all, so he quickly finished the rest of the sheep blood and went back to his room for the night.

The castle was eerily quiet as Vlad climbed the flight of stairs to his room in the tower, but then it was always like that when the Count and Ingrid were both out hunting. The Count still liked to 'hunt' the local farmers' livestock, which amounted to stealing an occasional goat or chicken. Vlad could always tell when his father had gone after the poultry; he would come back with feathers stuck in his teeth. Once in a while he would hunt in Stoker Wood and catch a rabbit or two. Ingrid hunted in the wild every night, regularly catching deer and foxes. Both of them would much rather hunt breathers, and often expressed their dissatisfaction with animal blood. After drinking the slayer's blood Vlad began to understand why they felt that way. The Count always said if Vlad would taste human blood only once he'd never want anything else, and maybe he was right.

If it didn't involve risking being discovered by breathers, Vlad was sure his father and sister would be luring innocent people off the streets to satisfy their hunger. The three of them couldn't be chased away by breathers again or they would never be able to show their faces in vampire society ever again. Not that Vlad would mind that much, he hated vampire society, but it would be a disaster for the Count and Ingrid. They placed so much importance on the Dracula family's status in the vampire world.

Vlad only worried about their secrecy because he didn't want to give up the life he had worked so hard to build in Stokely. He had school, friends, a safe place to live, and he wasn't going to throw it all away for a one night bite. Besides, feeding from humans was wrong – no matter how good their blood tasted.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's finally the holidays and exam season is over, and I'm celebrating by adding a new chapter. I completely reworked this one during the editing process, so this is about the third version of it. Thanks as always for all the reviews and Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate the holiday.

* * *

Vlad hated the boredom of being trapped inside the castle when the sun was out. On one such day when he was forced to miss school, Vlad occupied his time by perusing the library of books the Count had brought with them from their old castle in Transylvania. There were many books in the castle, but few were ever read. The leather-bound tomes had gathered a thick layer of dust as they sat neglected on their shelves.

Selecting one book with a cover so faded the title was illegible, Vlad opened it to discover a collection of old vampire fairy tales the Count had read to him when he was little. Nearly all of them ended the same way: the handsome vampire prince would defeat the mob of peasants to claim the beautiful princess as his bride. Vlad returned the book to its shelf and continued browsing.

Vlad eventually settled on looking through a book on prominent figures of the vampire world. He read about Titus Salonius Marcellus, the first recorded Grand High Vampire; Kristof Gardonyi, founder of the Blood Test; and Stefan the Terrible, who killed a record number of breathers and slayers back in the fourteenth century. He marveled at the beauty of Natasza Krupina. She gained a vast amount of wealth by marrying vampires who were all tragically staked by slayers only days after the weddings took place. There was even an entry on the Count from his old impaling days. He looked so old fashioned in his portrait; Vlad hardly recognized him.

Toward the end of the book Vlad came across an entry labeled simply 'The Chosen One'. He immediately recalled his experiences in the dream world from about two years ago. He had last been there when he passed out at school and a Grand High Vampire who looked a lot like his dad had informed Vlad that he was the Chosen One. Vlad defeated the Grand High Vampire in combat but refused to kill him for his throne. He woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by doctors and nurses, and dismissed what he had seen as a bad dream or maybe one of those near-death experiences where people see light at the end of a tunnel. He denied being the Chosen One when the Count asked about it. His father already had high expectations for him to become a vampire worthy of the family name; Vlad wasn't about to say anything to encourage those hopes.

Beneath the title, the page read: _The Chosen One is undoubtedly the most important figure in vampire legend. The prophecy of Dragos foretells the emergence of the Chosen One as the strongest leader the vampire world has ever seen. He shall possess unprecedented power, and use it to destroy our enemies. The Chosen One shall be a slayer of slayers, transformed on the full moon. Though the prophecy does not reveal when or where he will appear, we await the day when the Chosen One arrives to lead all vampires into a new era of dominance over the world._

Vlad stopped reading and shook his head. Destroy enemies? Vampire leader? He had never been a leader of anything, and while his vampire powers had turned out to be above average, they weren't on the level of what the Chosen One should be capable of.

A hand reached over Vlad's shoulder with lightning speed and snatched the book away from him.

"What's this now?" Ingrid stood over him, holding the book and reading the page. "The Chosen One? What are you reading this for?"

"I need a reason to read a book?"

Ingrid acted as though she hadn't heard his response. "You don't think you're the Chosen One, do you?" she asked mockingly.

Vlad felt his temper rising again. "And what if I said I was?"

Ingrid laughed. "If you're the Chosen One, then Renfield is Miss Romania." She threw the book back at Vlad, which he caught, and walked away laughing.

Vlad took the book up to the privacy of his room to continue reading, but despite his best efforts he could not find anything useful. It was all vague predictions and obscure interpretations of the prophecy by ancient vampire scholars. From what he could make of it, the prophecy seemed to fit. "Why me?" he asked aloud. The book lay open upon his desk, its pages of manuscript silently taunting him, refusing to give up their secrets.

As he read the description again he decided he could learn to enjoy being the Chosen One. The prophecy made the Chosen One sound virtually invincible. With that much power, he would be able to do anything he pleased. Ingrid wouldn't laugh at him then. Even better, slayers would fear him. "Vladimir Dracula, the Chosen One," he said softly. The title was alien to him, but he rather liked the sound of it. A knock at the castle door shook Vlad from his thoughts. The prophecy would have to wait.

* * *

After school Robin went straight to the castle. He knocked at the door and waited for someone to answer. In seconds the door opened just wide enough for him to enter and though he couldn't see anyone, he heard Vlad instruct, "Come in. Quickly."

He walked into the entryway and Vlad shut the door behind him, plunging him into darkness. He blinked as his eyes slowly adjusted to the gloom.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad asked.

"I thought you might be bored, spending a nice day like this stuck inside," Robin shrugged.

"You've got that right. Come on up."

Robin followed Vlad up to his room in the tower. He certainly wasn't expecting what he found. The room was just as dark and gloomy as the rest of the castle. The normally opened windows were tightly shuttered, preventing even the smallest beam of sunlight from getting through. A single lamp on his desk cast a pool of light onto an old book, while the glow of a few candles dimly lit the rest of the room.

The coffin in the center of the room caught his attention more than anything else. "Wow, Vlad, this is awesome!" he said, reaching out to touch it.

"My dad got it for me," Vlad explained. "Birthday present."

"I wish my dad would buy me a coffin." Robin sighed and looked around the rest of the room. "Ah ha! So this is what you've been hiding."

Vlad's eyes darted to the open book on his desk. "What?"

"You got a new TV and DVD player."

"Uh, yeah." Vlad shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I only got it working a few days ago."

"That's lucky, because I happen to have a copy of the new 'Revenge of the Vampire' film," Robin said, reaching into his backpack and retrieving a DVD case. "Want to watch it?"

* * *

Vlad and Robin sat on the floor watching 'Revenge of the Vampire'. They normally would sit on Vlad's bed, but since his birthday he had neglected to make other arrangements for seating. Robin didn't seem to mind.

"Why do you even like these films?" Vlad asked Robin as they watched the vampire bite into the slender neck of yet another beautiful damsel. "They're so… unrealistic."

"Right, and I suppose you have a lot of experience with this sort of thing?" Robin replied as the victim went limp in the vampire's arms.

"Of course not," Vlad answered quickly. "I'm only saying the effects aren't very good, and those big plastic fangs are ridiculous." He tried to ignore how the fake blood on the actress' neck looked more than accurate. It made him hungry.

Robin glanced over at Vlad, reluctant to take his eyes off the screen during his favorite part. "So yours don't look like that?"

"Not quite."

"Can I… can I see them?" Robin asked.

Vlad turned towards Robin and obligingly opened his mouth. Robin couldn't stop himself from grinning at the sight of Vlad's fangs – twice as long as the teeth on either side and with lethally sharp points. They glistened in the flickering blue light of the television set. "Cool." He leaned closer for a better look.

As Robin moved closer, Vlad caught his scent. Robin smelled – there was no other way to describe it – delicious. He wanted Robin's blood so badly. He knew for a fact he could overpower the human boy and drain him, all in a matter of minutes. Just like in the film. It would be so easy…

* * *

To Robin's surprise, Vlad wouldn't let him get closer. Vlad closed his mouth and shifted to increase the distance between them, watching him with an intense expression Robin interpreted as distrustful.

"It's alright, I'm only looking. I promise I won't try to make you bite me," Robin assured him.

"I'm not worried about what you would try to do," Vlad replied.

"Then what?" Robin asked, staring at Vlad.

But Vlad was distracted, watching the TV as the vampire made a meal out of another unwilling victim, sinking his fangs deep into a man's neck as he fought for his life. Vlad's eyes momentarily met Robin's but then he quickly looked away again. "Nothing. Forget it."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews of Chapter 8. They're great motivation. I wrote in the last part of this chapter during editing to include some of Ingrid's story and another canon character who will show up again in chapter 13.

* * *

Several nights later Vlad stood in the kitchen once again, trying to satisfy his hunger with a bottle of cow's blood. He couldn't believe he ever found it appealing. Not only did it have a sour taste, but it barely took the edge off the gnawing hunger anymore.

Being constantly hungry made it difficult for Vlad to maintain self-control. History class became a test of willpower earlier that day when Joshua Wilkins, the boy sitting next to Vlad, got a paper cut. Vlad had nearly ripped out Wilkins' throat right then but forced himself to turn away, biting his lip so hard that he tasted his own blood.

Vlad dropped the half-empty bottle into the sink in disgust. He couldn't drink any more of that animal sludge. He knew exactly what he wanted – something more satisfying, something more… human.

The bloodlust was like a voice whispering to him, telling him to go out and hunt – to kill. It grew stronger and stronger until he could no longer resist. _Find blood, feed,_ it said to him.

Vlad obeyed the call, quietly slipping out of the castle under the cover of darkness. Once outside he shifted into his bat form and took flight. He flew over Stokely, not thinking about where he was going or even what he was looking for. Then something caught his attention on the ground below. A woman stood alone by a streetlamp on an otherwise deserted street. He descended into a nearby alleyway, fluidly regaining his human form as he landed.

From the shadows he could see the woman held a map of Stokely in her hand, and was trying to read it in the light cast by the streetlamp. She had not noticed him in the darkness, and was unaware of his approach. "Are you lost?" he asked.

The woman gave an alarmed cry and squinted into the darkness to see who had spoken. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Vlad said as he stepped into the light. "You look lost."

"Thank you, but I'm not lost... I'm only looking for the right street."

"I live nearby. Maybe I can help." Vlad gave her his most charming smile, and the woman smiled back.

"How kind of you." Her innocent cheerfulness reminded Vlad of Mrs. Branagh. He briefly wondered what he was doing. "I only just arrived on the last train. I'm paying a visit to my cousin," she explained, gesturing to a small suitcase sitting next to her.

_Kill her and hide the body. She'll be just another missing person, soon forgotten,_ the bloodlust whispered to Vlad. He was so hungry.

"She's supposed to live around here, but I think I took a wrong turn somewhere. I have the address…" she held out a smaller slip of paper to him and Vlad caught her gaze, easily drawing her into a hypnotic trance.

"I know where that is. Follow me."

* * *

Vlad flew back to the castle feeling more alive than he ever had before. He could feel the blood as it spread through his veins, warming and sustaining him.

This kill wasn't like the first; the woman had been in a trance and didn't struggle. It also hadn't created the mess that resulted from killing the slayer. He bit her carefully instead of ripping into her neck with his fangs. He convinced himself that she hadn't felt any pain as he drank from her.

He didn't intend to kill her. He planned to stop drinking before he took too much, but when the time came to stop, he couldn't do it. He wanted more. She still had plenty of blood left. So he drank a little bit more, then just one last swallow… or two. When he eventually finished the woman slipped from his hands and crumpled to the ground. He immediately realized what had happened and was nearly overcome by regret. Somehow he found the determination to hide the body where he doubted the woman would ever be found. No one would ever know what he had done.

* * *

In the nights following his first true hunt, Vlad struggled with the urge to go out and find fresh human blood. Before his transformation he had promised himself that he wouldn't kill people once he was a vampire. He hated to break that vow. Some nights he kept his promise, staying in the castle and drinking the unappetizing animal blood supplemented with bottled human blood taken from the Count's stores. Other nights he succumbed to the bloodlust, sneaking out of the castle to hunt.

His self-control slowly improved with each hunt. He learned to stop drinking before he took too much blood from his victims, hypnotizing them to forget the encounter and giving them an explanation for the bite marks. Then he would send them on their way without any permanent injury. But accidents happened. He knew of the danger, that he risked being caught by breathers – the same thing he had warned his father and sister about so many times – but he did it anyway.

Vlad sat alone by the fireplace, sipping a glass of blood from some nobleman as he contemplated his most recent hunt. It hadn't gone well. He didn't notice the Count had entered the hall and was standing beside him. "Why the sad face, Vlad?"

Vlad shrugged.

"You know what will cheer you up?" the Count asked. "A good hunt. Come with me tonight."

"I think I'll stay here, thanks."

The Count picked up the bottle Vlad had been pouring from and examined the label before placing it back on the table. "You haven't hunted live food since your transformation. It's unhealthy."

"Somehow I don't think hunting will help," he replied, looking down at the dark red liquid in his glass.

"Vladdy…" the Count hesitated as though debating whether to pry into his son's affairs. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

Vlad met his father's searching gaze. "I know, Dad."

"Good."

The Count moved as though to leave and Vlad said, "Wait, Dad, there is something-"

"And where are you going?" the Count said not to Vlad, but to Ingrid, who had crossed the great hall and was nearly to the door.

She turned to the Count, hands on her hips, and answered, "It's none of your business."

"As long as you live in this castle it is my business!"

"If you must know, I'm going hunting." She shot Vlad a look of pure contempt and added, "For breathers."

Vlad didn't respond, but instead lowered his gaze and took another sip of blood.

"What's this?" Ingrid asked in mock surprise. "No protest from the breather-lover? No lectures about being caught or hurting the poor humans? Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Vlad said quietly. "Just be careful."

The Count laughed at Ingrid. "_You_? Hunting breathers? Absolutely not, I will not allow it."

"Vladdy got to bite a breather. It's only fair I get to do the same," she argued.

"If I have to abstain from breather blood for the sake of our secrecy, you do too."

"You're just jealous because you can't even remember how to hunt real prey. Enjoy your sheep blood, Dad. I'll be feeding from a human tonight." She turned into a bat on the spot and flew out the door.

Vlad sighed quietly and drank the last of the blood in one swallow.

"_Are_ you all right?" the Count asked him.

Vlad nodded silently as he pushed back his chair and went up to his room, leaving his empty glass on the table.

* * *

Ingrid stood in the shadows across from the Stokely cinema, waiting for her meal to appear.

As she watched, a group of five teenage boys came out of the cinema, laughing and talking loudly. "…I wouldn't hide in some barn. I'd get a flamethrower and kill every one of those zombies for good."

A chorus of sarcastic comments echoed from the others. "Whatever you say, oh great zombie slayer," one boy with wavy brown hair said to him.

The first boy grinned. "Shut up, Will."

"You shut up," Will replied, punching him in the arm. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

The other boys mumbled a number of goodbyes to the boy they called 'Will' as they left in one direction and he walked the opposite way down the street. Ingrid had found her prey. She followed Will, waiting for him to get far enough away from the cinema. She didn't want witnesses.

She slowly closed in on the boy as he took a shortcut through a park. She would show that worthless brother of hers how real vampires hunted. And after she bit a breather, her father would have to see that there was nothing Vlad could do better than her. Maybe he would even remember that feeding from breathers was the way vampires were meant to live.

Ingrid was almost close enough to attack when the boy turned around and faced her. "Are you following me?"

Initially taken aback, Ingrid did her best not to let it show. She looked him up and down and said, "Maybe."

"What do you want?"

In her most dangerous tone she said to him, "I want your blood." It didn't sound as intimidating as she expected. She would have to practice her breather scaring techniques for future hunts.

"Oh, I get it. You're supposed to be a vampire or something, right?" Will chuckled in amusement.

Ingrid's eyes narrowed as she said, "I am a vampire."

He smiled at her. "You're too pretty to be a vampire."

"I'm very pretty," she agreed. "Now prepare to die, mortal."

Will was unimpressed. "Whatever," he shrugged, and started to walk away.

Ingrid couldn't believe a breather turned his back on her. There were only two ways she ever wanted breathers to react to her, either worshipful awe or terror. They were not to dismissively walk away. "Not 'whatever'!" she growled. Ingrid used her vampire speed to appear in front of Will, surprising him. She grabbed him and pinned him against a tree. "Don't you get it? I'm going to bite you and drain you of blood. You should be begging for your life!" She let her fangs show for effect, enjoying the way Will began to look nervous. It made her feel wonderfully evil. "That's better," she said.

But as she stared into his widened blue eyes, Ingrid froze. She had waited years for the chance to bite a breather and now that she had one in her grasp she realized that she didn't want to kill him. Maybe she had forgotten how to be evil after spending years listening to Vlad's breather-friendly rhetoric, or maybe she had simply sensed something different about this particular breather. Either way, she couldn't go through with it. She cried out in frustration, releasing him and taking a step back.

Instead of taking the chance to escape, Will surprised her again by asking, "So you're not going to drink my blood?"

"No! I mean, yes! Ugh!" Ingrid crossed her arms and glared at him. "I've changed my mind. I'm not going to bite you."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me 'why', just be grateful I'm letting you live!"

Will had regained enough of his confidence to ask, "It's because you like me, don't you?" He crossed his arms and mimicked Ingrid's stance.

Ingrid frowned and immediately dropped her hands to her sides. "No I don't! I would never be attracted to a useless, _arrogant_ breather." Even as she spat out the insult, Ingrid privately thought he was rather handsome... for a breather.

"Then why didn't you bite me?"

"Because I don't feel like it! But you'd better be careful, because if I see you again I _will _bite you," she threatened. With that she turned and stalked off into the darkness.

As Ingrid stormed away, Will called after her, "Same time tomorrow night?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As always I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. There's not much else to say about this chapter except that I have to give credit to "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed for creative inspiration of parts of chapter 10.

* * *

"There's been another disappearance. This time a man in East Barton," Mr. Branagh announced as he read the paper during breakfast.

"What terrible news," Mrs. Branagh said, bringing over a jug of orange juice and sitting down at the crowded kitchen table. Mrs. Branagh always felt genuinely sorry when something bad happened to strangers. "That must be the third missing person in two weeks."

Mr. Branagh nodded. "All gone without a trace."

"Maybe it's aliens," Paul suggested.

"Yeah, aliens abducting people so they can perform weird experiments on them," Ian added with a grin. Robin could only roll his eyes as he poured a glass of orange juice and wondered if the twins would ever move out of the house.

Chloe had craned her neck around to see the page Mr. Branagh was reading. "They were all last seen at night?"

"That's right," confirmed Mr. Branagh. "One was out jogging and the other two were on their way home from pubs."

Paul grabbed a piece of toast from Chloe's plate. "Nighttime abductions? Maybe it wasn't aliens after all, maybe it was space vampires."

At hearing the word 'vampires' Robin nearly choked on a spoonful of cornflakes and started coughing. "What?" he sputtered, still red in the face.

"Like in the Space Vampires movies. Vampires from outer space who come to earth and abduct people they want to bite."

Ian laughed. "Maybe they'll get you next, Robin."

"They wouldn't want him," Paul said with a laugh, "He'd enjoy it too much."

"Boys, stop it and eat your breakfasts," Mrs. Branagh scolded them though she also smiled.

Chloe didn't smile. She gave Robin a knowing look across the table, which he hastily avoided by taking a sudden interest in the contents of his bowl. But he had lost his appetite. People disappearing, all in or near Stokely, and all at night? It sounded suspicious. Could Paul be right?

* * *

Jonathan and Eric Van Helsing sat at the fold down table in their caravan, hunched over the front page of the Stokely Morning Chorus while Mina stood by the stovetop tending a skillet of eggs. They spoke in hushed voices in the hope that Mina wouldn't hear them. "This is exactly what I've been worried about," Mr. Van Helsing whispered, tapping his finger on the headline. "These blood-suckers are good at what they do… not a shred of evidence left behind."

"That's three now," Jonathan said. "But what's happened to these people? No bodies have been discovered."

"At best the vampires have kept them alive in the castle's dungeons to slowly harvest their blood. At worst…" Eric trailed off, letting Jonathan conclude what the 'worst' was.

In all the years they'd been in Stokely, the Draculas had never been the sort of vampires to go on killing sprees. It couldn't be a coincidence that the disappearances started so soon after Vlad turned. He shook off a sudden chill and asked, "What if that's what happened to the other slayer… Noah? He said he was going up to the castle, but we never saw him again."

"It's possible. Vampires are capable of almost anything."

Jonathan had heard enough. "Dad, if they are killing people we have to stop them." He couldn't believe that he almost used to feel sympathy for Vlad when they were younger. On the night of the hunt ball he had been so helpless, tied to a chair and crying as he begged for his father's life. But if Vlad was indeed the reason people were disappearing, no amount of pleading would spare him from a stake to the heart, courtesy of Jonathan Van Helsing.

"Believe me, Jonno, we will," Eric assured him.

"What are you going to do?" Mina asked, setting out the plate of eggs as she joined them.

Eric quickly flipped over the newspaper to hide the article he had been reading. "Jonno was just saying that he wants me to take him camping again. You know, father and son."

"Camping?" Mina asked incredulously. "The last time you boys went 'camping' you spent the entire weekend looking for vampires. After two years I thought you were finished with all that nonsense."

Laughing nervously, Eric replied, "We are finished with it." He cleared his throat and added in a steadier voice, "It's been such a long time since we last went camping, and this time we want to do it properly. And it means so much to Jonno."

Jonathan quickly nodded and said, "Yes, that's right, it does."

Mina sighed. "Well, if it's that important to you, don't let me stop you."

* * *

Robin felt uneasy through the entire morning at school. He kept glancing over at Vlad when he thought he wasn't looking, thinking over and over about what Ian and Paul had said at breakfast. He was certain he must have been obviously jumpy, but Vlad either didn't sense Robin's discomfort or was pretending not to notice. Vlad was already waiting at their usual lunch table when Robin arrived, and Vlad smiled when he saw him. "Hey Robin."

He murmured a greeting in response and sat down. They engaged in the usual small talk while they ate. Recently Vlad had been bringing food with him from home – if it could be called food. Robin suspected that each meal had blood mixed in, judging from the vitality Vlad gained from the concoctions. That day he had a container of one of Renfield's infamous stews. Robin didn't want to know what was in it. Once he was finished with his sandwich he pushed his lunch things aside and said, "Vlad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Robin wavered, afraid of saying something that could offend him. "I probably shouldn't."

Vlad fixed Robin with a penetrating stare he seemed to have mastered since his transformation. "What is it?"

"Have you ever had…" Robin glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one could overhear, then leaned closer across the table and whispered, "human blood?"

"No, of course not," Vlad said, frowning. "Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering."

"Renfield gets animal blood for me," Vlad explained in a low voice. "I don't drink anything else."

Vlad's response sounded earnest, and Robin felt relieved to hear his assurance. He had been overreacting after all. He really needed to stop allowing Ian and Paul's stupid comments to make him suspicious.

* * *

Vlad flew back up to the castle after an early evening hunt. He had snuck out for a quick bite and hoped to get back before anyone noticed he had gone. Upon reaching the tower he discovered the window shutters he had left open for his return were securely closed. No doubt Renfield had closed them while going about his chores. As Vlad landed by the front door he decided he would need to remind Renfield to stay out of his room.

He began to carefully open the castle door, praying it wouldn't squeak. As he pushed, the door suddenly flew open all the way and Ingrid bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, bat brain!" Ingrid said reflexively, walking by. Then she stopped and turned, scrutinizing him. "Where have you been?"

"Out. Where are you going?" Vlad asked, noticing that she had on a skirt and top she hadn't worn since her transformation.

"Out."

"Where? And why are you wearing breather clothes?"

"I'm not telling _you_," she scoffed.

"So I should tell Dad you'll be back late," Vlad said casually, turning to go inside.

In an instant Ingrid stood before him, having flitted into his path. "Don't you dare tell Dad anything!"

"Where are you going that's so secret?"

"If you must know, I have a date. What do you care?"

"A date? With who?" Before Ingrid could consider a response to his questions, a revelation struck Vlad. The clues made perfect sense. "You're dating a breather, aren't you? That's why you're dressed like that. That's why you don't want Dad to know!"

"Why you little…" Ingrid began, but Vlad stared her down. "Fine. You're right. But you'd better not tell Dad, or I may have to let slip that you've been sneaking out and coming home smelling of breather," she said, looking him over.

"I was watching TV at Robin's." He thought it would be a perfect alibi, but he underestimated the acuity of Ingrid's senses. She leaned close to him, getting near enough to make him uncomfortable. Vlad stopped breathing and hoped there weren't any stray drops of blood on his clothing. What if there was blood on him? Would she notice?

Ingrid sniffed once and straightened up with a victorious gleam in her eye. She shook her head as a wicked smile played across her lips. "That's not Branagh. Tell me, what naughty things have you been up to?" In a mocked-scandalized tone she asked, "Have you been hunting breathers?"

"No!" His denial came out sounding louder and more panicked than he intended. Fighting to regain his composure, he said, "Chloe and one of her friends were there with us."

Ingrid frowned, disappointed at receiving a perfectly normal explanation. "One of Chloe's friends. Of course. You'll never hunt your precious breathers." Relieved that Ingrid believed him, Vlad relaxed enough to start breathing again. Lowering her voice, she said to him, "But you know what Vlad? No matter how much you try to act like them, or how much you try to deny your instincts with your self-imposed delusions of humanity, you'll never be human again." She paused, waiting for her words to sink in and reveling in Vlad's pain as only she could. "We're vampires. Get used to it."

With those words Ingrid brushed past Vlad and left him standing there, frozen in place like a stone carving in the moonlight.

Everything Ingrid said to him churned in his mind, mixing with his thoughts and consuming them. Vlad felt as though a fire was burning from deep inside of him, fighting its way to the surface. Just when he felt he couldn't take anymore, the feeling vanished. It was like something in him had finally snapped under an incredible pressure and in that moment all his worry, self-loathing, guilt, anger, and sadness faded away. Suddenly he could see everything clearly. He had spent his life as a captive of his own desperate need to be something he was not. Now – for the first time – he was free.

* * *

"Murderer!"

Vlad stopped. He had snuck outside to avoid woodwork again, preferring to lurk behind the school building rather than put up with Mr. Van Helsing for an entire lesson. Almost no one went out there during school hours, and normally he could hide without being disturbed. All he wanted was to be left alone.

Vlad turned to face his accuser and found none other than Jonathan Van Helsing standing by the doors, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and his dark eyes blazing with hate. "What?"

"You heard me, vampire! I know what you did!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vlad said, feigning innocence.

Advancing towards him, Jonathan looked ready to slay him right then. "I'm talking about the people who've been disappearing. I know it was you!"

Vlad's features slowly twisted into a smirk. "Let's say you're right. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to make you pay." Jonathan swung a fist at Vlad's face, but he swiftly stepped out of the way. Each time he struck, Vlad was just out of reach. Vlad could have easily ended the fight but he held back, letting Jonathan continue his fruitless efforts to hurt him until the young slayer gave up. "Freak! Monster!" he spat furiously.

"Funny, that's what the other slayer called me."

Jonathan let out a guttural cry and rushed at Vlad, pushing him backwards against the brick wall of the school and grabbing hold of his shirt collar. "You'd better watch your back, blood-sucker! Because someday I'm going to put a stake in it!"

"Are you?" Vlad grinned and the other boy's eyes widened as he watched Vlad's fangs slide into place. Vlad effortlessly brushed Jonathan's hands away and grabbed him by the throat with one hand, using just enough pressure to make him struggle to breathe. He wasn't smiling anymore, but watching Jonathan coolly. "You don't have what it takes to slay me, _Jonno_. Try anything like this again and I won't be so nice about it." Vlad released his hold on Jonathan's neck and stalked back into the building.


	11. Chapter 11

The pounding bass of the music reverberated throughout the Stokely Grammar School gymnasium as students packed the dance floor. Robin hovered near the refreshments table wishing the school had hired a DJ with better taste in music. He hadn't seen Vlad around, though he was supposed to be there. Without anyone to talk to Robin contented himself with sipping punch and watching the other students dance. He sighed and wondered why he didn't just stay home.

Just as he was contemplating leaving the dance the lights flickered, and when they returned to normal something near the gym door caught his eye. Vlad stood in the doorway, wearing a black shirt and suit, and flanked by not one, not two, but four girls. Robin wasn't the only one staring.

To Vlad's right was Lauren, the tall blonde who had formerly been the rugby captain's date. Maisha, a new student from Kenya stood to his left. Just behind them were Anna, a fair redhead with green eyes; and Tanya, the girl Robin had admired from a distance for such a long time. All four had beauty worthy of legend. Vlad's keen eyes searched the gym until they came to rest on Robin. As he walked over the crowd of students seemed to part down the middle to let him and his dates pass. "Having a good time?" he asked casually, pretending not to notice Robin staring at the girls.

Robin couldn't think of anything to say except, "Do you know you've got four dates?"

Vlad shrugged, slipping his arms around Lauren and Maisha's waists. "I couldn't decide on only one so I took them all. Actually, they're not _all_ my dates. Have you met Tanya? Tanya, won't you say hello to Robin?"

Tanya glided forward obligingly. "Hello Robin."

"Pleasure to meet you," Robin stammered. Vlad snapped his fingers and the music slowed, changing to a slow, haunting song by one of Robin's favorite bands. Tanya smiled at Robin, so he held out his hand and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded and slipped her delicate hand into his, allowing Robin to lead her to the dance floor. Robin felt as though he was living a dream. For once in his life he wasn't the 'weirdo goth' alone at the ball, and as they danced to the song playing just for them he couldn't imagine anything better. When the song ended they took one of the tables set up along the edges of the gym. They started talking and before long they were absorbed in a conversation about their favorite vampire films. From where they sat Robin could see Vlad dance with each of his dates in turn. He would have to thank Vlad later for introducing them.

Robin had gone to the refreshments table for more punch when he caught sight of Vlad escorting Anna out of the gymnasium. He couldn't say for sure if it was the look in Vlad's eyes or the breakfast table conversation from the day before that compelled Robin to see where they were going. He brought the two drinks back to the table and left them with Tanya, telling her he would be back in a minute. He reached the door and looked around. People milled about near the gym and in the corridor leading to the lobby. Beyond the doors to his left the corridor was dark, the lights turned off for the evening. On a gut feeling he turned left.

The door shut behind him with a loud click, muffling the sounds from the gym. He suddenly felt very alone. "Vlad?" he called quietly. He didn't hear a response. As Robin walked down the hall the only sounds came from his shoes on the tile floor, each step echoing off the bare walls. He passed one empty classroom after another without seeing or hearing a thing. He was about to turn back when he heard a soft moan not far away. It sounded like it came from the woodwork room. He noticed a faint light coming through the open door. Someone was definitely in there.

Peering inside the woodwork room, he saw Anna leaning back against Mr. Van Helsing's desk, clutching at Vlad as he buried his face in her hair. Robin couldn't see very well in the light cast by small lamp on Van Helsing's desk, but he could have sworn he glimpsed fangs before Vlad pressed his mouth against the base of her neck. The sight made Robin gasp involuntarily and Vlad's head whipped around at the sound, his eyes flashing red for a split second. Robin stood frozen in the doorway for a moment as both boys stared at each other. Vlad shifted away from Anna and Robin snapped out of his trance. He turned and bolted for the safety of the gym, not slowing down even when he heard Vlad's voice behind him, calling for him to stop.

* * *

"Robin, stop! It's not what you think!" Vlad called after Robin as the other boy ran as fast as he could away from the woodwork room. Robin always had to show up at the most inconvenient times. Vlad had been moments away from finally tasting Anna's blood when he arrived. It wasn't like he was going to kill her, he only wanted a little bit. He growled in frustration and stalked back into the room where Anna waited for him.

"What was that about?" she asked, opening her arms to Vlad as he approached and beckoning him back to her.

"Nothing. Let's go."

"But we were having such a good time," she whined as he held out his hand for her to take.

"Not anymore."

She reluctantly let him lead her to the door. "So that's it? Your little friend shows up and suddenly you're not interested in me? You know, this isn't how I wanted to remember tonight."

Vlad rolled his eyes at Anna's complaint. "You won't."

* * *

The next day Robin made his way to the Van Helsing's caravan just as the sun was setting. He wished he had been able to escape his mother's spring cleaning ritual sooner, but she had been intent on cleaning every corner the house and expected the whole family to help. If only he could have left an hour earlier – the growing darkness was making him jumpy. He knocked loudly on the caravan door, glancing nervously over his shoulder. "Who is it?" Mr. Van Helsing's voice asked from inside.

"It's Robin Branagh. Please, I need your help."

The door cracked open and Mr. Van Helsing peered out through the gap. "What do you need my help for? Go to your vampires for help," he hissed in a low voice. "Or is this a trick? Are they here with you now, waiting for you to give the signal to attack?" He looked past Robin, searching for the undead assassins using the teenager as bait.

"No, I came alone… Vlad can't find out… he… he's…."

Mr. Van Helsing frowned at Robin, seeming to think for a moment before opening the door fully. "Come in."

Robin climbed into the caravan. Mina was sitting at the table filling out paperwork and looked up when Robin entered. "Who's this?" she asked.

"It's one of the students from the chess club," he replied, nodding to Jonathan who sat listening to his iPod with his eyes closed. "Jonno? Jonno!" He raised his voice to get Jonathon's attention.

When Jonathan saw Robin he removed his headphones and asked rather unkindly, "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Van Helsing cleared his throat. "Robin is here from the _chess club_."

Jonathan quickly caught on and nodded. "Oh, right, the chess club."

"Uh, Mina, Robin was just telling me he needs assistance with a, uh, woodwork project for the club. They're making their own chess boards," Mr. Van Helsing said, grabbing his coat and hat from a hook. "I need to go over to the school to supervise their work."

"I thought the chess club met on Tuesdays."

"Yes, well, this is a special occasion. Weekend woodwork meeting."

"All right, but don't stay out too late," Mina said, not looking up from her papers.

* * *

It wasn't until they all were in the woodwork room with the door closed that either of the Van Helsings spoke. "All right, what's this about?" Mr. Van Helsing asked, crossing his arms and looking down at Robin. Mr. Van Helsing last stared at him that way years ago when he thought Robin was the vampire instead of Vlad. 'Intimidating' didn't exactly cover it.

"It's Vlad. I think he's been…" Robin trailed off, not sure if he could say the words that would betray his friend. Maybe this was a terrible mistake. Maybe he only imagined seeing Vlad bite Anna. Even if he did bite her, Robin knew Vlad would never sell him out to slayers if their roles were reversed. Robin may as well have staked him when his back was turned.

"Go on," Mr. Van Helsing prompted him. "He's been what?"

Robin thought of the innocent people who had gone missing. What else could he do? "I think he's been biting people."

"Biting people? What did you expect from a bloodsucker?" Jonathan spat. "They're all evil freaks."

"He's not a freak. He's my friend."

Mr. Van Helsing said, "I know you think he's your friend, but once he turned sixteen he ceased to be a friend to any living person. He's a cold-blooded killer now."

Jonathan nodded. "Now we'll slay him."

Robin always knew the Van Helsings hated vampires, but he had hoped they would know some way to help Vlad. Clearly all they wanted was to reduce his friend to a pile of dust. "Right, that's it. I knew this was a mistake. I shouldn't have told you anything."

"You've done the right thing by telling us this. You may have saved countless innocent lives."

"No, I shouldn't have come here," Robin said angrily, turning and reaching for the doorknob, but Mr. Van Helsing put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Just hear us out, Branagh."

He shrugged off Mr. Van Helsing's hand. "Forget it."

"Here, at least take these with you," Mr. Van Helsing said, striding over to a cabinet and removing a cardboard box. He brought the box to Robin and pressed it into his hands. Robin lifted one of the flaps to peer inside and could see stakes and garlic bulbs near the top. "They're for your own safety." Against his better judgment Robin muttered a word of thanks and took the box with him as he left.

* * *

Jonathan and Mr. Van Helsing watched Robin hurry away with the supplies they had given him. "I'm glad to see Branagh's finally coming to his senses," Mr. Van Helsing said. "Who knows? One day he might be a fine slayer."

"Robin Branagh?" Jonathan snorted. "I still say he'd rather be a vampire than slay one."

"That is why it's up to us to eliminate Vlad."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Some of the creativity for this chapter and the previous one was fueled by "Fresh Blood" by the Eels, if anyone is curious. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Shaking breaths and a racing heartbeat pulled Vlad from the oblivion of a deathlike sleep. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Robin staring down at him from beside his coffin. He didn't understand – why was Robin in his room? "Robin?" he asked in confusion.

The touch of metal against his skin drew his attention to his wrists, uncomfortably bound by handcuffs. Had Robin put them on him? He tried to break the restraints, but couldn't. They felt so heavy. "Argentallium," Robin told him.

Argentallium... the the metal that drained vampire strength and powers. He was helpless. "Release me."

Robin shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"You can't, or you won't?" Vlad growled, feeling the fury rising in him. He tried again to break free, but to no avail. Something weighed down his feet as well – probably more argentallium.

"You've bitten people, Vlad. You've killed."

"So what?" he snarled, letting his fangs show.

Robin revealed a stake he had been holding behind his back.

Watching him warily, Vlad asked, "What are you doing?"

"Someone has to stop you," Robin said, raising the stake.

Vlad tried desperately to make sense of the situation. If one of the Van Helsings or even Ingrid tried to slay him, he wouldn't have been surprised. This was something he never could have predicted. He was about to be killed by the one person he trusted most in the world, and there was only one thing he wanted to know. "Why you?"

"In this world a man is either a vampire or a slayer. You made the decision for me. I am not a vampire, so I am a slayer." With a savage cry, he brought the stake down towards Vlad's heart.

* * *

Vlad awoke with a start, safe in the dark confines of his coffin. He threw open the coffin lid and sat up to look around his room, but no one was there. No one except for Zoltan sniffing around in a corner for what Vlad guessed was one of the castle's rats. It had only been a nightmare.

The hands on his alarm clock showed eight thirty. It wasn't like him to sleep so late in the morning.

"Did you sleep well, Master Vladimir?" Zoltan asked, noticing that he had woken up. "Your father wanted me to tell you that he's going out hunting and will return later."

"What?" Vlad asked, instantly out of his coffin. He ran over to the window and opened the shutters just a little, ready to jump back from any rays of sunlight. Beyond the window stars were beginning to appear in a darkening sky. It was eight thirty at night. He had slept through the entire day.

The nightmare still haunted him as he got dressed. As unrealistic as the nightmare seemed, he had sensed Robin becoming more distant in the last few weeks. Ever since he accepted that Vlad wasn't going to make him a vampire, Robin hadn't been as enthusiastic as he used to be about Vlad being one.

Then Robin caught him with Anna in the woodwork room. Even though he didn't get to taste a single drop of Anna's blood, he knew it looked bad. By the way Robin reacted it must have been quite a shock for him. But Robin should have guessed it would happen sooner or later. After all, he knew that vampires bite people and drink their blood – what did he expect? For Vlad not to bite humans? To spend his life slowly starving to death on inferior animal blood?

He had to talk to Robin. Maybe then he would find out if Robin's revelation had affected him… and how to deal with any negative results.

* * *

When Robin got home he immediately brought the box full of slaying equipment up to his room before anyone could see it and ask about it. Clearing a space on his desk, Robin set it down without opening it. Guilt made him hesitate to investigate its contents. He had betrayed Vlad just by meeting with the Van Helsings.

Since he had the box he may as well find out what was inside. Robin started removing items from the box one at a time and setting them out on the desk… bulbs of garlic, vials of garlic juice, stakes of various sizes, a mallet, and a chain made of argentallium. He couldn't imagine ever using these things against Vlad, but a few weeks ago he couldn't have imagined feeling the need to defend himself against his best friend.

"Robin? I heard the door, are you up there? Where have you been?" Mrs. Branagh called from the bottom of the stairs, not sounding pleased.

"Vlad's!" he shouted back, giving his most common excuse for not coming home in time for meals.

"Well get down here already! Your dinner's gone cold!"

"Coming!" Robin left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

When Vlad arrived at number 22 Robin's window was open and a light was on inside. He couldn't simply fly in and startle Robin, so he landed just below the window. Grasping the outside of the sill with tiny claw-like thumbs, he poked his nose over the edge and peered inside. His weak bat vision made everything appear blurry, and the light hurt his eyes. He resisted the instinct to retreat to the darkness and crawled through the window. Once inside he shifted back to human.

Vlad's feet hit the carpet and he looked around. Robin wasn't there. His eyes fell upon Robin's desk, and Vlad saw something that made his unbeating heart clench in his chest. Amidst the usual clutter nearly covering the entire surface of the desk sat a complete set of slaying equipment. It looked a lot like the arsenal Van Helsing kept behind the chalkboard in the woodwork room. Vlad went over to the desk for a closer look.

* * *

"Ha, ha, very funny!" Robin drawled loudly enough for the twins to hear as he stomped back upstairs. Only Ian and Paul could get a laugh out of the old 'loosen the top of the salt shaker' trick. Robin opened the door to his room and slammed it loudly behind him. He quickly noticed he was not alone. "Vlad!" This was not good at all. Vlad stood by Robin's desk… his desk which had the slaying weapons on it. What if Vlad assumed the worst? It certainly didn't look good. "What a surprise," Robin said nervously.

"For both of us," Vlad replied dryly, looking from Robin to the weapons. He ran a finger along one of the stakes before picking it up. "Care to explain this?"

"How did those get there?" Robin tried his best to look astonished, but Vlad merely stared at him, obviously not fooled. He tried desperately to think of a plausible explanation. "Those are, uh, they're…" But Robin couldn't think of any innocent reason why he would have a box of stakes and garlic in his room. He sighed. "I went to the Van Helsings. They gave those to me."

Vlad's eyes narrowed upon hearing the name Van Helsing. "And you would use these? On me?"

"I'd never, you know that! They wanted me to take them…" He hesitated, trying to measure Vlad's reaction before adding, "…for protection."

"But I'm your friend. Why would you need protection from me?"

"I saw you bite Anna last night. You've been drinking human blood, haven't you?" he accused.

"You _think_ you saw me bite Anna," Vlad said calmly. "Don't worry, I didn't feed from her."

"You didn't?"

"Of course not."

Robin flushed with embarrassment. "When I saw you with her… and the disappearances that started after your birthday… I'm sorry I assumed it was you, but you can't blame me for getting certain ideas."

Vlad nodded. "I understand. You were afraid. You don't know what it's like for me." Despite being accused of biting humans, Vlad's face didn't reveal even a hint of emotion. No sadness, anger, pain… nothing. It raised the hair on the back of Robin's neck.

"I'm really sorry. I should have been honest with you," Robin said earnestly, forcing himself to step forward.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I know you're not a slayer." For the first time, Vlad smiled – a predatory expression nothing like the ones Robin used to know. It lasted for only a moment but somehow it terrified him more than anything.

Vlad put the stake back on the desk carefully so as to avoid accidentally touching any of the garlic. "I'm afraid I haven't been a very good friend," he said seriously, meeting Robin's gaze. "I want to make it up to you."

He moved closer and Robin asked breathlessly, "How?"

"I'm going to help you understand," Vlad said, his eyes turning black.

Robin could see his fangs, and suddenly he knew exactly what Vlad was about to do. "Wait, no…"

Vlad appeared behind him, and he heard Vlad's voice at his ear, "No? How many times have you asked me to do it? Begged me?" He inhaled deeply, drawing in Robin's scent, then sighed. Vlad's cool breath on his neck sent a chill down Robin's spine. Robin didn't dare turn to face him. He wasn't sure he could move even if he wanted to.

"Don't you remember that day when you tried to make me to turn you? The way you willingly exposed your warm, tender throat to a vampire? You wanted me to drink your blood. You were ready to surrender yourself, your life to me without a thought."

Robin swallowed thickly as Vlad lightly stroked his neck with icy fingertips. "I… I changed my mind. I don't want to be bitten."

"But you still want to be a vampire, don't you? This is your chance. One bite and some of my blood is all it takes. I'll make it quick. Painless."

As Vlad spoke Robin slipped his left hand onto his desk. He kept staring straight ahead as his trembling fingers touched the papery skin of a garlic bulb. His heart raced. He was sure Vlad could hear it. Vlad coiled an arm around Robin almost protectively, holding him close. Robin's breath caught in his throat as Vlad gently placed the tips of his fangs against his skin, readying for the bite. In that moment Robin grabbed the garlic bulb and smashed it into Vlad's face. He heard a loud hiss as Vlad let go of him.

He lunged for a stake and whirled around to face Vlad, who was pressed back against the wardrobe. A burn marked his forehead where the garlic touched him, though it faded as Robin watched. Robin held the garlic out to keep Vlad away while pointing the stake at him, but was trembling uncontrollably and nearly dropped both. "Stay back," Robin warned. He felt something warm trickle down his neck. Not lowering the stake or taking his eyes off of Vlad, he brushed the back of his hand against his neck, and it came away red with blood. Vlad's fangs must have grazed him as he pulled away. "Oh…"

Vlad's eyes were no longer black as he stared at Robin with a look of horrified realization. "You really didn't want me to bite you?"

Robin shook his head.

A moment passed as they stared at each other in silence. Robin thought Vlad looked as though he might cry, but then as Vlad's gaze lowered to his wounded neck he wondered just how strong vampire instincts were. "Please don't make me use this," Robin motioned with the stake, not knowing what Vlad was thinking. All he knew was he didn't want to die. Then without warning Vlad turned into a bat and flapped past Robin and out through the window.

Robin hurriedly closed the window and latched it. Overcome by exhaustion, he sank down to sit on the floor, leaning back against the wall. He hugged his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead against them. He sat for several minutes with his eyes closed, drawing in deep breaths and trying to stop himself from shaking so badly. The wet feeling on his neck eventually reminded him that he was still bleeding.

He pulled himself up and went to the bathroom, and when he looked in the mirror he was shocked by the sight of himself. Blood smeared the right side of his neck and leached into his shirt. At least black didn't show stains. On his skin the crimson fluid was beginning to dry to a deeper red. The bite didn't seem to be bleeding all that much – he supposed it looked worse than it actually was. He ran a washcloth under the tap and dabbed at his neck until most of the blood was gone. When he finished he could see two shallow lines cut into his flesh. Those were going to leave a mark.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews of chapter 12! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Raised voices greeted Vlad upon his return to the castle. "Ingrid, how dare you defy me!" the Count shouted as Vlad entered the great hall. He stood in front of his throne, apparently driven to his feet by anger.

Ingrid shouted back, "He's my boyfriend, and I'll bite him if I like! I don't need to ask your permission!" A brown haired boy stood silently next to her, facing the Count. Vlad assumed this was Will… the boyfriend.

The Count caught sight of him over Ingrid's shoulder and smiled. "Ah, my favorite child returns. At least Vladimir has the sense to not bring strays back to the castle."

Ingrid turned to glare at Vlad. Will faced him as well, and Vlad caught sight of his deathly white skin. Only vampires had skin like that. "You turned him?" he asked.

"She did," Will said, breaking his silence. "And you can all stop talking about me as if I'm not here."

The Count frowned as he looked directly at Will for the first time. "So the half-fang speaks."

Will's eyes flashed red as he asked indignantly, "_Half_-fang?"

Vlad sank into a chair at the table, feeling a headache coming on. Renfield stood nearby, replacing candles in the candelabras while furtively watching the scene as it played out. "Renfield, blood. Now," Vlad said, massaging his temples.

"Just ignore my dad," Ingrid told Will, taking his hand in hers. "He's always like that. Oh, Renfield," she said as she saw him walking towards the kitchen, "Prepare an extra coffin in the crypt for Will. He's going to be staying with us from now on."

"Absolutely not!" Thunder crashed outside the castle as the Count's anger flared. "This is my castle and I say who can live in it. As long as _I'm_ around you're not keeping _him_ here."

"Then with any luck _you_ won't be around much longer!"

"Is that a threat?" he asked, stepping closer so he loomed over her.

Ingrid stared right back at him. "I'm only saying I'd watch out for sharp wooden things if I were you."

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Vlad roared and slammed his palms down on the table. Ingrid and the Count flew in opposite directions as though thrown by a shockwave, stumbling as they landed unsteadily on their feet. All eyes turned to him as he rose from his seat and said in a carefully controlled voice, "Stop it. I've had enough of your endless fighting. There is plenty of room for Will in the castle as long as he doesn't cause trouble for us."

"He can't—" the Count began to object, but Vlad shot him a warning look and he fell silent.

Vlad turned his attention to Ingrid. "As for you, if you bring so much as a pencil into this castle I'll make you wish you were born a breather. Now," he said, surveying the others in the room, "does anyone else have anything they'd like to say?" His question was met with stunned silence as the Count, Ingrid, Will, and Renfield all stared at him. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Faint wisps of smoke curled under Robin's bedroom window from the outside. It drifted to the floor and collected beside Robin's bed, building upward until it was approximately the same size and shape as a person. The smoke slowly gained definition, looking more and more like a human being. Suddenly the smoke vanished with a light puff and Vlad appeared in its place.

He stood over Robin's sleeping form in silence. As Vlad gazed down at him Robin stirred, turning so he lay on his back. The movement startled Vlad and he feared that he had awakened the boy, but Robin was fast asleep. Vlad could hear his breathing and heartbeat speed up as he twitched restlessly. His head turned to the side and Vlad caught sight of the marks his fangs had left on Robin's neck.

The tempting scent of human blood wafted up to his nostrils from the wounds. Robin muttered something that sounded like "Vlad, no." An instant later he gasped and arched his neck upwards. Vlad stood frozen in place, mesmerized by what he saw. Robin moaned as though in pain, his chest heaving. The moaning soon faded away and he lay still again as his breathing returned to a normal rate. On an impulse Vlad cautiously reached out and touched his fingertips to the scratches. Robin shuddered at the touch and turned away from him, curling up beneath his covers. To see Robin this way made Vlad feel as though he had been staked through the heart. He almost wished Robin had done it when he had the chance.

The look of fear and betrayal in Robin's eyes earlier that night had shaken Vlad to the core. The sight of his closest friend trembling as he held him at bay with garlic and a stake while blood ran down his neck was something he never expected to see. But then, attempting to turn a human into a vampire against their will was something he never expected to do. He had become everything his reflection said he would. It made him feel ill just to think of it.

He turned his attention to his original reason for coming back to Robin's room. Vlad tucked a single sheet of unlined paper under the corner of Robin's pillow where he was sure to find it in the morning. Moments later he left the room the same way he arrived.

* * *

The next morning Robin awoke from a fitful night's sleep. He had been plagued by nightmares of Vlad returning to his room and completely draining him of blood, sucking the life from him as he lay helpless in his bed. It was nothing like the dreams he used to enjoy of Vlad turning him into a vampire, of becoming a seductive and deadly creature of darkness. He rolled over and heard a crinkling sound. Sitting up, he saw a piece of paper sticking out from beneath the edge of his pillow. That hadn't been there before.

He picked up the paper and immediately recognized Vlad's scrawl. It wasn't a nightmare – he'd been back. Robin' stomach knotted as his hand flew to his neck. He felt his skin for punctures but there were none, only the cuts from Vlad's first attempt. Feeling relieved, he looked back to the note. It read: _Robin, I cannot begin to imagine what you must think of me after what I almost did to you last night. I know my actions were unforgivable, but I want you to know how truly sorry I am. Please believe that I would never want to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I can only hope that you do not hate me for it, and perhaps one day I'll be able to earn back your trust. Until then I remain, sincerely yours, Vlad D._

Robin read it through a second time, unsure how to feel about receiving such a heartfelt note of apology from Vlad after the vampire had essentially tried to kill him. Was it all a lie? A ruse to get him to let his guard down so Vlad could try it again? But if he really did want to bite him, Vlad could have done it while he was asleep. Robin put the note back where he found it and went to get dressed.

* * *

"Robin, what on earth happened to your neck?" Mrs. Branagh asked later during breakfast. Chloe immediately whipped her head up to look at Robin's neck, her eyes going wide when she saw the wounds.

He nervously rubbed a hand over the scratches. "It was an accident? I fell." The explanation sounded more like a question, but Mrs. Branagh didn't notice. She hovered over Robin, trying to get a better look at his neck.

"They don't look deep, but you should be more careful. You're lucky you weren't seriously hurt."

"I know." _Believe me, I know__, _he thought. Deciding he had been scrutinized enough for one morning, Robin got up and went outside for some fresh air.

Sitting at the picnic table, he could see the castle at the top of the hill. Despite the warmth of sunlight falling on him, Robin felt a sudden chill. He absentmindedly reached a hand up to his neck and traced his fingers along the scratches. He had never been so close to death before that night.

"Those are fang marks, aren't they?" Chloe asked, disrupting his thoughts as she sat down next to him on the bench.

Robin lowered his hand and looked over at her. "I told you, I fell."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bad liar?"

He scowled and stubbornly remained silent, picking at a loose splinter of wood on the table. Eventually she asked, "Why aren't they punctures? Vampire bites normally leave puncture marks, don't they?"

"Normally." He answered without thinking, and immediately knew he had said too much. Chloe wouldn't leave him alone once she found out the truth.

"Please, tell me what happened."

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the table. "I fought back."

"So Vlad did attack you."

"It wasn't like that. He made a mistake."

"You can't keep making excuses for him, Robin. He's dangerous and you know it."

Robin looked up at her. "Vlad's my friend." He stopped short of saying Vlad could never hurt him. There was no denying that Vlad could kill him if he chose to.

"I know he is, but please promise me you won't go to the castle anymore. It's not safe," she said with obvious concern.

Robin looked away again, wishing Chloe wouldn't worry about his safety. It made him uncomfortable, as though he had done something shameful. "I'll try," he muttered, getting up and going back in the house before she could object to his response.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N to Em: I would love to answer the question you left in your review. Do you have an account on this site that I could send a private message to?

* * *

The next evening Vlad lay in his open coffin, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't want to hunt that night. He didn't think he could feed without picturing Robin's face. Because telling his father about what he had almost done would not be a good idea – the Count would be disappointed he had not bitten the breather – he had no one but Zoltan to talk to about his concerns. "… and if it wasn't for that garlic, I would have done it. I don't know what happened, Zoltan. I couldn't stop myself."

Snoring interrupted Vlad's thoughts, and he sat up to see the stuffed wolf had fallen asleep. "A lot of good you are," he sighed. "I guess the story of how I almost drained my best friend of blood bores you…"

Just as he wondered what Robin was doing right then, the doorbell rang. Vlad heard the Count shout for Renfield to answer it, and he felt a surge of hope. "Robin!" He flew down the stairs and past Renfield to get to the door first.

But Robin was not there. On the other side of the door he found a white-haired vampire in elaborate purple robes, wearing a crown of bones and holding a staff topped with skulls. Next to him stood a taller vampire who gave Vlad a quick look up and down and said, "Inform Count Dracula that the Grand High Vampire has arrived and demands an audience with him."

Vlad paled and stared at the Grand High Vampire. It didn't look like a social call. "Uh, wait here." Vlad hurried to the great hall where the Count lounged on his throne. "Dad, are you expecting a visit from the Grand High Vampire?"

"No, why do you ask?"

Before Vlad had a chance to tell him, the Grand High Vampire swept into the room, his bodyguard following one step behind and a third vampire who looked like he could have been Renfield's undead brother trailing after them. Vlad wished they had waited until he broken the news. "Because he's here."

"Count Dracula." The Grand High Vampire's authoritative voice echoed throughout the hall as he commanded the Count's attention.

The Count put on his best 'innocent' expression, though it never seemed to have the intended effect. "Yes?"

The Grand High Vampire stopped in front of the throne. As though on cue, his bodyguard snapped, "You will _stand_ in presence of the Grand High Vampire."

"Of course."

Once the Count got up from his throne, the Grand High Vampire announced, "We have become aware of a series of highly publicized vampire-related disappearances in this area. These events have threatened to expose our existence to the breathers, which is something we cannot allow."

"If someone's been biting breathers, I'm sorry to say it isn't me. My son Vladimir can attest to it. He's morally opposed to breather hunting."

Vlad shifted uncomfortably as the Grand High Vampire glanced at him and then back to the Count. "That's not all. A slayer is missing, which is something the Slayer's Guild does not overlook. Our informants have confirmed that the slayers were preparing to send a team to investigate the case. We've orchestrated a diversion to keep them away while we are here."

The Count suddenly envisioned a swarm of angry slayers descending upon the castle. The scene he imagined was not unlike an angry peasant mob, only the peasants were armed with stakes instead of pitchforks. He shuddered at the thought, then smiled at the Grand High Vampire. "And you took the time out of your busy schedule to warn us about the slayers?"

The Grand High Vampire did not return the smile. "Of course not. We are here to investigate the accusations against you."

"What accusations?"

"In addition to being under suspicion of threatening the secrecy of the vampire community, it has been said you and your family have not been conducting yourselves as vampires should. There have been multiple accusations of fraternizing with breathers."

"No one in this castle has done any fraternizing. We are the very definition of vampires!"

"That's not what Krone and Atilla Westenra have told us."

"And you believed those old gargoyles?"

The Grand High Vampire smiled and turned to the servant who had been lurking at a distance. "Lorik, go fetch our things." The servant nodded and left to do his bidding. "I assume you won't object to us staying here in your castle during our investigation?" The Grand High Vampire asked.

"Not at all," the Count said with a forced smile.

"Excellent. We shall begin with your study."

The Count gestured to the door and said, "Right this way, Your Grandness." As the Count ushered the Grand High Vampire and his bodyguard to the study, Vlad had a feeling this investigation would not end well.

* * *

"Does anyone know where Vlad is?" Mr. Perkins asked the art class as everyone was getting set up. There was a scattered response of students shaking their heads and saying "Don't know". He looked to Robin, who was flipping through his sketchbook to find a new page. "Robin? Do you know where Vlad is?"

"He's not here today, sir."

"Again? He never used to miss school this often."

"Yeah, well, he hasn't been himself lately," Robin muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Alright, everyone, I've set up six still-life compositions. Draw the one at your table and rotate to the left when you've finished. Try to get to all of them before time is up!" Mr. Perkins announced to the class. Robin picked up his pencil and began drawing the arrangement of fruit in front of him. He was shading in the leaves on a pineapple when Jonathon moved to his table and sat down beside him.

"_He_ did that to you, didn't he?" Jonathan said, beginning to draw.

Robin's eyes flicked over to him and then back to the fruit. "No."

"So what happened? You cut yourself shaving?" he mocked.

Not looking up from his sketchbook, Robin said curtly, "It's none of your business."

"But it is. It's my business to know what those creatures are up to, and it's my business to slay them."

Having heard enough, Robin picked up his sketchbook and moved to the next table.

* * *

After the last bell Robin was on his way out of the school when he turned a corner and saw the Van Helsings standing in the otherwise empty corridor. He ducked out of sight before either of the slayers noticed him. As he waited around the corner he could overhear Jonathan saying, "I know what I saw. Only fangs could have done that."

Mr. Van Helsing replied, "If he's tried to attack Branagh it's more serious than we thought. We can't wait any longer."

"But the vampires outnumber us. Didn't you send a request to the Guild for reinforcements? Why aren't they here yet?" Jonathan asked impatiently.

"There was an emergency in Peru they had to deal with first."

"What emergency?"

"Something covert by the sound of it. All they'd tell me was that all agents from the tactical division are on assignment and it will be at least four days before anyone's available."

"Four days? By that time he may kill again." A tense silence filled the corridor before Jonathan finally said, "I suppose we have no choice."

"Here's the plan. We'll go get the stakes ready now, and tonight… we slay."

Robin listened to them walking down the corridor in the direction of the woodwork room. He had to warn Vlad.

* * *

"Vlad, wake up!" Ingrid said, rapping her knuckles against the lid of Vlad's coffin.

A muffled voice from within replied, "Get out of my room."

Ingrid rolled her eyes and heaved the lid open. "I thought you should know the Grand High Vampire and his minions are on their way," she said, hands on her hips.

Vlad sat straight up. "What?"

"They're searching the entire castle for evidence of breathers. They just finished checking every inch of my room in the crypt and you're next."

"Shit!" Vlad got out of his coffin and hurriedly started a futile effort at hiding his school supplies, photos of Robin and Chloe, breather clothes, and diary. Could his week get any worse?

"You won't be able to fool them, of course," Ingrid said as she watched. She sniffed the air with a look of disgust. "I'm starting to think you'll never get the breather smell out of this room. It still reeks of Branagh and he hasn't been here in ages. They'll know you've had a breather here the second they arrive."

Vlad scowled at her as he attempted to shove Mr. Cuddles into an already overflowing drawer. "I don't suppose you could help me with any of this."

Ingrid shook her head. "I don't waste time on lost causes."

"Then why did you wake me up and tell me they were coming?"

"Because I love watching you panic. It's even better than pushing Renfield down a flight of stairs," she said, breaking into laugher.

Vlad began to tell Ingrid to leave 'or else', when the door to his room swung open and the Grand High Vampire entered, followed by his bodyguard and Lorik. The Grand High Vampire sniffed and looked around suspiciously. "Are you keeping a breather in here?"

"I told you," Ingrid said to Vlad in a sing-song voice.

Elbowing his sister, Vlad replied, "There aren't any breathers here, Your Grandness."

The Grand High Vampire ignored Vlad and pointed at the television in the corner. "What's that?"

Vlad shrugged. "A TV?"

"TV?" the Grand High Vampire repeated, looking puzzled.

The bodyguard leaned towards the Grand High Vampire and said in a low voice, "It's a breather entertainment box, Your Grandness. They pass the time by staring at glowing pictures that it makes."

"I see." To Lorik he said, "Confiscate it."

"Yes, Your Grandness."

After Lorik left with the television set the Grand High Vampire looked to his bodyguard. "Keep searching, Nicolai. Don't miss a thing."

* * *

Robin waited and waited for someone at the castle to let him in. On his way up the hill he had practiced what he would say to Vlad when he saw him. He had considered shouting at him for being an idiot but decided to save that for later. There were bigger problems to deal with first, such as the Van Helsings planning to slay Vlad and his family.

He had been standing outside in the dark for a long time, and he began to wonder if anyone was in. In the past there was always someone around, even if it was just Renfield. What if Vlad had made everyone pack up and leave Stokely? It seemed rather drastic to Robin, and cruel seeing as he didn't even get to say goodbye. He was about to look for one of the back entrances to the castle when the door cracked open and Renfield peered out, obviously in a less than hospitable mood. "Oh, it's you," he grumbled. "Go away."

"Renfield, let me in. I need to talk to Vlad."

"Come back next week."

Not about to take 'no' for an answer, he said, "It's important. I have to talk to Vlad _now_."

"Vlad's busy." Renfield started to close the door.

"I'll find him myself, then." Robin pushed past him and entered the great hall. "Vlad?"

But the only person in the room was a blonde vampire who bore a strong resemblance to Renfield, carrying a television away from the direction of the tower stairs. The vampire's steel grey eyes fell upon Robin and he smiled. "Breather."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews. This chapter took a bit longer to get ready than I expected it would, but I hope it is satisfactory. There will be one more chapter after this.

* * *

"More breather books," Nicolai announced as he emptied the shelves. "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, 101 of the World's Best Jokes, Oliver Twist, what is this rubbish?"

"I like them," Vlad said, irritated at the vampire methodically tearing his room apart. Nicolai scoffed and threw the books onto the pile of 'evidence', then continued rummaging through Vlad's things.

In the meantime, the Grand High Vampire watched and commented on the process. "It's a disgrace," he growled. "You call yourselves vampires yet you're living like _breathers_."

Just then Lorik returned, and to Vlad's surprise he had Robin with him. Dragging Robin into the room by the shirt collar, Lorik quickly bowed his head to the Grand High Vampire before speaking. "Look what I found, Your Grandness," he said, sounding very pleased with himself. "A breather, right here in the castle."

Robin squirmed in Lorik's grasp. His hands were tied behind his back, preventing him from putting up much of a fight. "Vlad, help me!" Robin pleaded.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad hissed, thinking things could not possibly get any worse. Of all the times for Robin to come to the castle, it had to be when the Grand High Vampire was searching for proof that Vlad associated with breathers. If the television, books, and clothes had not been enough, a real live breather inside the castle and calling Vlad by name was bound to convince the Grand High Vampire that he had a habit of, as he said, fraternizing with breathers.

Vlad started to step towards Robin and Lorik, but Ingrid grabbed his arm and held him back. "Don't do anything stupid!" she whispered to him. Underneath the harsh tone of her characteristic sneer, the tension in her voice unsettled him. For once he decided to heed her warning.

"You know this breather?" the Grand High Vampire asked as though already deciding on an appropriate punishment for Vlad's crime.

Vlad didn't know what to say. There was no denying the fact, so he nodded. "I do."

The Grand High Vampire's mouth twisted into a devious smile as he said to Lorik, "Take the breather away. He'll make a fine meal."

Robin's eyes went wide as Lorik obediently pulled him towards the stairs. "Meal? No!" Over his shoulder he shouted, "Vlad, listen to me! The Van Helsings are coming to slay all of you _tonight_!"

"Wait," the Grand High Vampire's voice cut through the air. Vlad and Ingrid watched as he moved towards Robin, who cowered under the vampire's harsh gaze. "What did you say?"

Unsure of the correct response, he meekly replied, "Slayers are on their way?"

"You'd better not be lying to me, breather, because if you are…" he slipped a hand around Robin's throat as though to illustrate what he planned to do if Robin tried to deceive him.

Sweat broke out on Robin's brow as the Grand High Vampire's claw-like fingernails dug into his flesh. "I'm not! They're planning to attack the castle tonight!"

"Why?"

Robin glanced over to Vlad, who shook his head almost imperceptibly. "I don't know."

"You're lying," The Grand High Vampire snarled. "Look into my eyes." The Grand High Vampire's eyes began to glow yellow, but Robin shut his own eyes tightly before he could be put in a trance.

"Perhaps _I_ should interrogate him, Your Grandness," Nicolai offered. "I'm sure I could persuade him to be more cooperative. Breathers break so easily."

Vlad could sense Robin's increasing distress, but held back from trying to free him. It would only be worse for Robin if he failed. Vlad could hardly blame him for panicking. After all, he was being held captive by two ruthless vampires while they casually talked about torturing him. Robin quickly broke down and confessed, "They said they had been waiting for more slayers, but they changed their minds. That's all I know! I swear!" There was a pause, then the Grand High Vampire's hand left Robin's throat.

When Robin opened his eyes again the Grand High Vampire was looking at Nicolai. "It seems our distraction has not worked as well as we hoped."

"They must be impatient to avenge the other slayer. Defeating them will be easy," Nicolai assured him.

"You are certain there are only two of them?"

"Our reports indicate that aside from two resident slayers, only one additional slayer has been sent to Stokely in recent months. And that slayer is dead."

Vlad watched Nicolai and the Grand High Vampire intently. How did they know about the slayer who attacked him? Their knowledge of Slayer's Guild operations impressed Vlad and at the same time horrified him. What else did they know? The Grand High Vampire thought for a moment and then said, "Lorik, go watch for the slayers and let us know when they arrive. In the meantime, Nicolai, gather the others. We are going to have a trial."

* * *

In the great hall, the Grand High Vampire made himself comfortable on the Count's throne to oversee the proceedings. Vlad, Ingrid, Will, and the Count stood facing the throne as Nicolai waited off to the side, guarding Robin. "You have all been accused of being a disgrace to vampires everywhere by associating with breathers. More importantly, at least one of you has been killing breathers, including a slayer."

"Isn't that a good thing, killing a slayer?" Will asked.

Ingrid elbowed Will to be quiet as the Grand High Vampire frowned at him before explaining, "Normally this would not be a problem, but the breathers are becoming suspicious. Highly publicized livestock killings, and an unusual number of breathers vanishing all in the same area have sometimes led to the breathers suspecting vampires are to blame." A note of disgust entered the Grand High Vampire's voice as he added, "By living amongst these breathers as you have, they are bound to follow the trail back to you, and from there to the rest of us. If any of you have information as to who has been killing the breathers, you will be rewarded for helping us find the culprit."

Vlad shifted on his feet as he considered his options. There was no way the Grand High Vampire would find out that Vlad was to blame for the killings, as long as no one turned him in. He risked a glance at Ingrid just as she did the same. Their eyes met for only a moment, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards for a fraction of a second before she looked back to the Grand High Vampire. Just as Ingrid opened her mouth to speak the Count cleared his throat and said, "It was me, Your Grandness."

"What?" Vlad asked.

The Count gave Vlad a look clearly telling him to keep quiet before addressing the Grand High Vampire again. "Who else could have done it? Vladimir is an affirmed breather sympathizer, the half fang was still a breather himself when the killings started, and as for Ingrid besting a slayer, well..." the Count trailed off as if the idea of Ingrid being able to win a fight with a slayer was too absurd to say aloud. Vlad glanced over at Ingrid again. She was obviously biting back the insults she would have freely hurled at their father any other time for suggesting she was less capable than a male. If he had to guess, Vlad would say that at that moment Ingrid had enough rage to kill a dozen slayers.

The Grand High Vampire appeared satisfied with the Count's explanation. "Very well. Count Dracula, you have confessed to acts endangering the secrecy of our kind, for which the punishment is death. Your sentence will be carried out at dawn."

"Yes!" Ingrid squealed gleefully, throwing her arms around Will.

Vlad couldn't believe it. Execution for making breathers suspect that vampires exist? There was hardly a single vampire over three hundred years old who had never been attacked by angry peasants at one time or another, and they weren't sentenced to death for it. "You can't do that!" he protested. "Besides, there's no proof!"

"He confessed," the Grand High Vampire said, dismissing Vlad's objection. "There's no need for more proof than that."

"Except he had nothing to do with it." He paused to take a breath, gathering the courage to continue. "I'm the one you want. I killed the slayer and the other breathers."

"The boy is understandably upset, Your Grandness," the Count laughed nervously. "Don't listen to him." He looked into Vlad's eyes with convincing sincerity and said, "Vladdy, it's very noble of you to want to protect me, but everyone here knows you didn't do it."

Even as the Count made excuses for his son, a plan was forming in Vlad's mind. He could only hope the Count would trust that he knew what he was doing and not try to stop him. Vlad looked back to the Grand High Vampire, feeling bolder. "It was me. The slayer was the first one I killed. He attacked me and I bit him. It was self-defense." He looked over to Robin, who was staring at him in shocked disbelief. The hurt he saw in Robin's face as the truth took hold made Vlad feel a painful stab of guilt. He tried to ignore the feeling as he admitted, "Since then I've been going out at night and hunting breathers. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it."

"Vladimir," the Count said softly, "They'll execute you."

Vlad looked at him briefly and then turned away, unable to bear the defeat beginning to show in the Count's eyes. He had never seen his father look like that before. "If you don't believe me, look at his neck," he pointed to Robin. The Grand High Vampire nodded to Nicolai, who roughly pushed Robin forward and held his jaw, turning his head to display the fang marks which were starting to heal. "I did that," Vlad told them. "Those cuts were made by my fangs when I tried to bite him a few nights ago. If I could bite my own friend I could bite other breathers just as easily."

"In that case, you'll be the one to suffer the punishment. It makes no difference to me." The Grand High Vampire instructed Nicolai, "Take this breather-lover away. He will die at dawn."

Something in the Grand High Vampire's tone as he gave the order caught Vlad's attention. _Breather-lover_. The Grand High Vampire obviously hated the way the Draculas mingled with breathers. Vlad wondered if he actually cared about a negligible threat to their secrecy or if it was an excuse to punish them for living amongst breathers. But he didn't have time to think about it as Nicolai approached him.

Remembering the danger he faced, Vlad stared directly at the Grand High Vampire and said as evenly as he could, "You may want to rethink that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm guessing you wouldn't want execute your Chosen One." With those two words he had the Grand High Vampire's full attention for the first time. He could tell by the way the Grand High Vampire studied him that he wasn't sure if it was the truth or if Vlad was bluffing, so Vlad explained, "It was revealed to me two years ago in the dream world."

"I knew it!" the Count crowed victoriously. "My son is the Chosen One!"

"So you had a dream," the Grand High Vampire scoffed.

Vlad nodded. "I've also read the prophecy of Dragos. How many young vampires have ever killed a slayer? That slayer was the first breather I bit after my transformation, which incidentally took place the night of a full moon... or are you unfamiliar with the prophecy?"

"Of course I know the prophecy. I've studied the intricacies of ancient vampire prophecies since before you were born. Do you expect me to step aside and allow you to take the crown simply because you _think_ you're the Chosen One?" the Grand High Vampire sneered.

Vlad did not have a response to that. He wasn't sure what he expected. The prophecy only said that he would lead the vampires, not how he would do it. All he knew was that he wouldn't be leading anyone as a pile of dust, and that seemed the most likely outcome at the moment.

As though he could feel Robin staring at him, Vlad looked over to his friend, his clear blue eyes not betraying a hint of emotion as they met Robin's. The Grand High Vampire noticed Vlad looking at the human. "Maybe execution would be hasty," he said thoughtfully. "Vladimir Dracula, it is said the Chosen One will be a true vampire in every sense. A bloodthirsty killer, cruel, the very embodiment of evil. Tell me, are you evil?"

A few seconds passed as Vlad considered his response. "Yes."

"Then prove it." The Grand High Vampire pointed to where Robin stood. "Finish what you started. Kill the breather and you will be spared."

* * *

Robin's blood ran cold at the Grand High Vampire's words.

Vlad hesitated for a moment, seemingly making his decision, and then nodded. Robin's mind raced as Vlad approached him. What would his parents think when he never returned home? He assumed his body would never be found. It would cause such grief for them to not know what had become of him. Chloe would know, maybe she would tell them.

As he stood facing Robin, Vlad hesitated again, appearing to have second thoughts about his decision. Robin thought of the night Vlad had nearly bitten him. Vlad was probably thinking of the same thing. Now when he met Robin's gaze it was as though he was wordlessly begging for his forgiveness again, or at least that was what Robin imagined. It was right for Vlad to save himself, Robin thought, because he was as good as dead anyway – the Grand High Vampire had been planning on biting him from the start. If he had to die he wanted Vlad to be the one to do it.

He looked deep into the vampire's apologetic eyes and murmured, "It's okay, Vlad." Vlad's eyes dropped to his neck, and he moved forward to rest his hands on Robin's shoulders. Robin closed his eyes and tilted his head, baring his throat to Vlad. He felt cool breath on the skin of his neck as he waited for those sharp fangs to pierce his veins and drain the life from him.

Nothing happened.

* * *

"I can't," Vlad whispered. He couldn't take Robin's life to save his own.

"What's that?" the Grand High Vampire asked.

"I can't do it," he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Robin opened his eyes as Vlad released him and backed away. "I'm not a cold-blooded killer. I won't do it."

"In that case I'll have to dispose of the breather myself." He appeared beside Robin and seized him with both hands. Startled by the sudden attack, Robin thrashed wildly to free himself.

Vlad moved to intervene, but Nicolai surprised him by throwing an arm around Vlad's neck from behind while grabbing his arm with his free hand and dragging him backwards.

"Be still, breather," the Grand High Vampire said, forcing Robin's head back. "This is going to hurt."

Suddenly a scream echoed from the direction of the crypt, distracting the Grand High Vampire so he released Robin as all the vampires turned their attention to the closed door. As though on cue, Eric Van Helsing kicked open the door and stormed into the room, stake-firing crossbow at the ready. Jonathan followed closely, also carrying a wooden stake and covered with a light layer of dust – the remains of Lorik. The slayers assumed their battle positions.

"Prepare to die, you undead filth," Van Helsing announced, aiming the crossbow at his oldest enemy, the Count. Just as he prepared to pull the trigger he was struck from behind and nearly knocked off his feet. Renfield, who had appeared almost out of nowhere wielding a heavy soup ladle, raised it again.

"Don't hurt my master," Renfield warned. He grinned at the Count and said, "Don't worry, Master, I've got him."

While Renfield was distracted, Jonathan took the opportunity to hit him with the blunt end of the stake, sending him reeling. In the meantime, Van Helsing had regained his senses and swung the crossbow up again to aim at the Grand High Vampire. He fired just as the Grand High Vampire pulled Robin in front of him to use as a shield.

* * *

Everything seemed to slow down around Vlad as he watched Van Helsing's finger squeeze the trigger of the crossbow. The Grand High Vampire positioned Robin between himself and the crossbow so quickly that neither Robin nor Van Helsing had time to react.

Vlad did not hesitate. He threw Nicolai off of him, and as the modified stake shot through the air, he flew at Robin to push him out of the way. Focused only on Robin, Vlad didn't recognize the sharp pain in his side before they both fell to the floor.

Gasping from pain as he sat up, Vlad looked down at the thin stake lodged between his lower ribs. It missed his heart completely, but it still hurt like hell.

The Count had cried out in horror when he saw Vlad throw himself in front of the stake, and breathed a sigh of relief to see his son was merely wounded. With a vicious snarl he turned on the Van Helsings.

Robin, however, saw the stake and paled. "Oh god, Vlad!"

"I'm fine," Vlad said through gritted teeth. He took hold of the stake and pulled it out, feeling the wound immediately start to heal.

Seething with rage, the Grand High Vampire pointed one clawed finger at the slayers. "Kill them!"

As the other vampires descended upon the Van Helsings, Vlad worked to untie the ropes around Robin's wrists. He loosened the last knot just before the Grand High Vampire turned to Robin with his fangs bared. "You're not getting away that easily, breather," he said as he loomed over them.

"Don't touch him!" Vlad growled, picking up the stake again and standing between Robin and the Grand High Vampire.

"Move aside, traitor," the Grand High Vampire warned, "or I will slay you where you stand."

Vlad didn't move. He stared back at the Grand High Vampire defiantly as he tightened his grip on the stake in his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

The Van Helsings were outnumbered in the fight. Eric and Jonathan abandoned the crossbow and stakes, drawing their handheld garlic juice guns to ward off the greater number of vampires. But they were backed into a corner. After a momentary standoff a young male boldly moved in closer and Jonno squirted him in the face with the gun. The vampire shrieked as the garlic juice sizzled and burned his skin.

"Will!" Ingrid cried. Before Jonathan had time to react she flew forward and snatched the gun away from him. She hissed menacingly as Jonno fumbled for the stake inside his coat.

Eric turned his gun on Ingrid, but something pushed him off balance. His weapon slipped from his fingers as he fell to the floor. The Count loomed over him and hissed. Eric raised his arms to shield himself from the Count's fangs and instead felt the vampire bite into his wrist. He slurped greedily at Eric's blood. Disgusted at having a filthy vampire feed from him and frantic to save himself, Eric hit the Count repeatedly with his free hand. His efforts proved useless as the Count held fast.

Another vampire he didn't recognize took hold of his other arm, forcing it straight. He tried to pull his arm away but the vampire's strength outmatched his own by far. The vampire pushed his sleeve up and bit into the inside of his elbow. Eric couldn't move. He heard Jonno call, "Dad! Help!"

He looked around desperately for his son, and saw Ingrid and Will kneeling over him. They were feeding from Jonno as well.

Eric was beginning to feel the effects of his blood loss when an unearthly scream echoed throughout the hall. His attackers suddenly released him, their heads turned in the direction of the sound. They flitted away and left him on the floor. Ignoring the way his head swam as he got up, Eric crawled over to Jonno, who also bled from a bite on his wrist and another at the base of his neck.

"Dad…" Jonno started to speak, but Eric hushed him and glanced back over his shoulder. The vampires had gathered on the other side of the hall, no longer interested in the slayers.

Taking a clean handkerchief from his pocket, Eric hastily placed the cloth over the bite on his son's neck and pressed Jonno's hand against it to slow the bleeding. He then helped Jonno to his feet and they fled from the castle without looking back.

* * *

The Grand High Vampire's scream echoed in Vlad's ears as he burst into a cloud of shimmering dust. The dust settled neatly into a pile on the floor, topped by the Grand High Vampire's crown.

_Not good,_ Vlad thought in hindsight, dropping the stake to the ground and backing away.

Vlad looked up and found himself confronted by Nicolai, the Count, Ingrid, and Will. He wondered briefly why the Count was wiping blood from his mouth and why Will looked like he was healing from a severe burn. He had vaguely registered another fight taking place in the great hall, but had not paid attention to what was happening. Protecting Robin had been his only concern. Now Robin was safe, at least for the time being, and the Grand High Vampire was no more.

Nicolai kicked the stake away and knelt as he gingerly picked up the crown from what remained of the Grand High Vampire. He straightened up and looked at Vlad. "You slayed the Grand High Vampire."

Ingrid smiled victoriously. "You've really done it now, Vlad."

"I'm sorry?" But he knew apologizing would not help him now. Nothing would. _I am so dead_.

"Sorry?" Nicolai repeated through clenched teeth. "Not half as sorry as I'm going to be when the Council hears about this. You'd better be next."

Whatever 'next' was, it sounded ominous. "Next what?" he asked, afraid to find out.

"It means you're the next one to go in the dustbin," Ingrid hissed with glee. "I'll finally get to be the Dracula heir."

"No," Nicolai said, not releasing Vlad from his scrutinizing gaze.

Ingrid's face twisted into a scowl. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"You said it yourself, he slayed the Grand High Vampire. You can't let him get away with that," Will argued.

"It is not my decision to make." Nicolai frowned at Vlad, clearly dissatisfied with the whole situation. "You'll have to come back to Transylvania with me."

Vlad did not like that idea in the least. "Why?"

"It will take time for the Council to determine if you are the Chosen One. If you are, then you will have to be trained to become Grand High Vampire. You will become acquainted the Council and its responsibilities, and there are many traditions and protocols to be learned. But if you are not the Chosen One..." he trailed off, leaving the consequences to the imagination.

"And when will I be able to come back to Stokely?"

"You won't."

He had to leave forever? Vlad looked back to where his family and Robin were standing. His whole life was in Stokely. Leaving everything behind was unimaginable. "Then I won't go."

"You don't have a choice. I will bring to you Transylvania by force if I have to." Vlad could tell by Nicolai's tone that he meant it. "Now go collect your things. We must leave tonight."

* * *

Robin waited with Vlad and Nicolai on the platform at the Stokely train station. Nicolai objected to 'the breather' accompanying them to the station, but when Vlad insisted he didn't press the matter. Robin wished he could say goodbye to Vlad privately, without the guard watching their every move, but Nicolai had not taken his eyes off Vlad since he slayed the Grand High Vampire. Vlad must have felt the same way, because he looked over at Nicolai and asked, "Could you give us a minute?"

Nicolai shook his head in refusal, causing Vlad to frown and look away sullenly.

They stood quietly for a moment before Robin found the courage to ask the question that had been bothering him since he watched Vlad plunge a stake into the Grand High Vampire's heart. "Hey Vlad? Does all this Chosen One business really mean you're going to be the Grand High Vampire?"

Vlad nodded. "I think so. If I'm not they're going to slay me." He must have noticed the worry in Robin's face, because he decided to change the subject. "I'll write to you when I get there."

"You'll write?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to Transylvania or the seventeenth century?"

"For vampires it's about the same thing," Vlad shrugged. "The traditionalists haven't exactly embraced modern technology." After a brief moment he added, "In the meantime, tell Chloe goodbye for me."

"I will, though I'm fairly certain she's still angry with you."

"She's right to be angry." His eyes flickered to Robin's neck. "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through."

Robin shrugged, casually deflecting the apology. "It's fine, really."

Seemingly from out of nowhere, a black train screeched to a halt at the station. The lettering on the outside read 'Transylvania Express'.

This was it. Vlad was actually leaving Stokely, perhaps forever. But Robin had one request before Vlad got on the train. "Promise me one thing, will you?" he asked.

"What?"

"Be good. Don't bite people."

Vlad smiled, and for a moment he looked exactly like his old self again. "I promise."

They said one last goodbye before Nicolai ushered Vlad onto the train and the door shut behind them. Robin wondered if he would ever see his friend again. Then, just as quickly as it arrived, the train departed from the station. Only when the sound completely faded into the distance did Robin turn and walk away.

* * *

A/N: This is "the end". I want to say thanks to all the readers for their patience with this story and my unpredictable updates, and thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I hope you all enjoyed the story. If you liked this one, I will be uploading a sequel starting in a week or two. It is called 'Homecoming', and is set twenty years after the end of 'Changes'. Between now and then I will also be uploading a oneshot story, 'In an Instant'.


End file.
